


Fun with Dickin' Jane

by Axxor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intended to be a parody of the "Dick and Jane" style English childrens' books, where kids are largely ignored by adults and get up to all sorts of mischief.  They get up to a lot of mischief in this, too ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama and Papa

Once upon a time, there were two children who lived in London with their mother and father. Their names were Richard and Janet Winsborough, but everyone who knew them called them Dick and Jane. Papa was a very important man in the City, and he spent most of every day there, trading things called 'stocks' and 'bonds' with other very important men. Mama was a lovely woman with long brown curly hair, which she always wore up, because that was how a lady wore her hair. Jane didn't wear her hair up because she was only a little girl, not a lady yet. Jane was thirteen, and Dick was fifteen.

Dick was really Richard Algernon Winsborough the Third, which is really too much of a mouthful of a name for any boy to own, so we shall just call him Dick from now on. He was called that because his father was also called Richard Algernon, and his father before him also had that name.

Jane was just plain Jane, although she really wasn't plain at all. She was very pretty, and she had long curly golden hair. Dick didn't have golden hair like Jane had. His hair was straight and brown.

Dick and Jane had only met their grandfather a few times; he had made Jane sit on his lap while he told her stories with lots of very naughty words in them. Dick and Jane did not know that they were naughty words, until Dick asked Papa what they meant. Papa was very angry.

"Where did you hear those words?" he shouted at Dick. "Those are very naughty words. You're a very naughty boy for saying them in front of your sister."

“But Jane was there when I heard Grandpapa say them,” Dick said to his father. He was always an honest boy, which is a good way to be. Honesty is the best policy, as anyone will tell you.

“When did your grandfather say these words to you two?” asked Papa.

“It was when he was telling us his stories about Africa,” Dick told him. “Jane sat on his lap because Grandpapa told her to, and he told us stories with those words in them.”

“It was very uncomfortable,” Jane said to Papa. “He had something lumpy in his lap, and his hands were very cold when he put them under my dress to warm them.”

“Under your dress?” asked Papa. “He put his hands under your dress?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jane said. “His hands were very cold, so he put them under my dress. But they were still cold, so he put them inside my clothes.”

Papa stared at her. “Inside your clothes?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jane said. “Inside my underclothes. My knickers.” She lifted her dress and pointed at her frilly knickers. “Inside there, Daddy.”

“Put your dress down!” Papa told her. “Little girls don't show men their knickers.”

“Even their daddies?” Jane asked, but she put her dress down as he had told her. Jane was a good girl, and did as she was told.

“Even their daddies,” he told her. “And their grandfathers, too.”

Jane began to sniffle, just a little. “I'm sorry, Daddy,” she said. “I didn't mean to be bad.”

Papa hugged her then. “It's all right, Jane,” he told her. “You didn't mean to do anything wrong. Now, can you stay here and be a good girl? I have to go out.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dick and Jane watched Papa take his coat and go to the door. It opened and closed, and then he was gone.

“I wonder where he has gone?” asked Jane.

“I think he might have gone to speak to Grandpapa,” Dick said. “He might be going to tell him that you aren't allowed to show him your knickers.”

“But wouldn't Grandpapa know that?” asked Jane. “He's ever so much older than Daddy, and he would know more than Daddy.”

They heard Mama walk into the room behind them, and they turned to smile at her.

“Hello, Mama,” Dick said.

“Hello, Mummy,” Jane said.

“Hello, dears,” Mama said to them. “What were you saying about Grandpapa knowing more than Papa?”

“Oh,” said Dick, “Papa has gone out. We think he's gone to speak to Grandpapa, because Grandpapa has been putting his hands inside Jane's knickers, and Papa is going to tell him that Jane isn't allowed to show her knickers to men.”

“And I said,” Jane said, “that Grandpapa would know that, because he's older than Daddy, and older people know ever so much more than younger people.”

Mama nodded. “That's very true,” she said to Jane. “But sometimes older people forget some things, and need to be reminded.”

“Do you forget some things, Mama?” asked Dick.

Mama smiled. “Sometimes. But I haven't forgotten that you two still need to have your bath before you go to bed.” She paused. “And so do I. We all have to have a bath.”

“Oh,” Jane said in dismay. “Connie has gone home for the night.”

Connie was their coloured servant. She was a young woman, younger than Mama but older than Dick, and her skin was as brown as the mahogany bannisters on the staircase. She wasn't very good at reading and writing, but that was because no-one had taught her, not because she was stupid or because she was coloured. Some people will say bad things about coloured people, or about people whose skin colour is different to ours, but they are wrong. Dick and Jane's Grandpapa was one of those people, because he grew up thinking things like that were all right to say, but just because he thought it, did not mean it was all right, even if he was an older person.

Connie was always very nice to Dick and Jane, and she had funny frizzy black hair, and her chest and bottom were very large. Mama and Papa paid her to keep the house clean, and cook the meals. In the evenings, she would heat the water and carry it upstairs in large pails, so that they could have hot water for their baths. But because she had gone home for the night, they only had enough water to have one hot bath.

“I know!” Mama told them. “Why don't we all have a bath together? That way, we all get to have a hot bath. The tub is big enough for us all.”

“It will be a little bit cramped,” Dick said, “and it's been a long time since you bathed with us.”

“Not so long,” Mama said with a smile. “And we can always pretend that you're younger. It will be nice to see how you've grown.”

“Yes, Mama,” Dick said. “Come along, Jane. Let's go and get ready for the bath before the water cools down too much.”

“Yes, Dick,” Jane said at once. She thought quite a bit of her older brother, and almost always agreed with everything that he said.

They went up to their rooms and undressed quickly, because they did not want to have a cold bath. It was only after they were all undressed that they realised that they had forgotten to bring their towels from the bathroom, because of course, they normally got undressed in the bathroom.

“Dick! Jane!” called out Mama from the bathroom. “If you don't hurry, the water will be cold!”

Jane opened her door and leaned out. “But I don't have a towel, Mummy!”

“I don't have a towel either, Mama!” called out Dick as well.

“That's all right,” Mama called back. “We will be in the tub together anyway, won't we?”

“Oh,” said Jane. “I didn't think of that.”

“Nor did I,” Dick replied. He opened his door and walked out, wearing nothing at all.

Jane did the same. She smiled to see Dick's strong, firm body. His little wiggly thing hung out at the front, and his white buttocks wiggled when he walked.

“What are you smiling at?” Dick asked, putting his hands over his thing.

“At your wiggly thing, and your bum,” replied Jane with a smile. “It looks so funny.”

Dick looked at Jane, at her smooth body, just now starting to curve here and there, although only a little bit like Mama, and nothing at all like Connie. In front, she had two little nubs, with tiny dark nipples on them, and a tiny little slit down at the bottom of her belly, where he had his wiggly thing.

“Well, you've got a bum just like me,” he said, “and you look like you had a thing and it got cut off.”

“It did not!” she said loudly. “Mummy, tell him!”

“Tell him what?” asked Mama, as they walked into the bathroom.

Dick looked at Mama, and his mouth opened. “Mama,” he said in surprise, “you don't have any clothes on!”

Jane looked too. Mama had a big chest, bigger than her clothes made them look, and they were full and round and firm, and had much bigger tips than Jane had. They still weren't as big as Connie's, but they weren't much smaller, either.

Her skin was smooth and white, and her waist was really narrow, then her hips widened out again. Between her legs was a patch of dark curly hair. It was darker even than Mama's head hair, which she had let down, so that it came almost all the way down her back.

Mama smiled. “Well, of course I don't have any clothes on. I would look silly in the bath wearing my clothes, wouldn't I?”

Jane giggled. “Yes, you would, Mummy. But you're beautiful,” she said, without even thinking about it.

Mama's face flushed slightly, and she gave Jane a special smile. “Thank you, Jane. Now, do you want to get in the bath with me, so that Dick can pour the hot water over our heads?”

Jane smiled. “Yes, Mummy. Let's do that. I like feeling it run over my head.”

They both climbed into the large tin tub, sitting at either end, so that their legs crossed over each other. They had to open their legs to do this, so that Jane noticed the hair between Mama's legs again.

“Mummy,” she said, as Dick got the first large bucket of water from the heating range, “why do you have hair down there?”

“That's to show you that you're all grown up,” Mama told her. She watched as Dick poured the bucket over Jane's head. Jane gasped and giggled as the water ran down her body and between her legs.

“Ooh, that feels so nice,” she said, and rubbed herself between her legs without thinking.

Dick saw this, and felt his wiggly thing begin to stiffen and harden as he went to get the next bucket. This time, he poured it over Mama's head, watching it run over her chest and drip off her little pointy nipples. It ran down between her legs too, and she gasped as well.

Mama looked at where Jane was rubbing herself, and she asked, “Do you touch yourself very often, Jane?”

Jane had not realised what she was doing, and she pulled her hand away quickly. “I … a little bit,” she told Mama. “It feels so good.”

Mama smiled. “I know it does,” she said. “I do it myself. All women do it.” And as Jane watched, she reached between her own legs and pushed some bits apart so that Jane saw the deep pink bit inside.

Dick was watching also. After he poured the bucket over Jane's head, he stood there with the bucket upside-down, just staring as Mama touched herself on the pink bit. His wiggly thing wasn't at all wiggly now. It was hard and stiff and curved upward at the end.

Mama noticed that he wasn't filling the tub any more. “Well, come on, Dick,” she said. “Or the water will be cold before we've had our bath.

“Yes, Mama,” he said, and picked up the buckets, one after the other. He was getting a little cold, standing out of the warm tub while Jane and Mama soaked in the hot water, so he filled the tub as fast as he could. When he climbed in, the hot water soaked up his buttocks and around his still rigidly stiff wiggly thing, all the way up to halfway up his chest.

“That was a fine effort, Dick,” Mama told him. She slid down a little in the water, then reached out and hugged him. He found himself pressing up against her warm, rounded, firm chest, the nipples pressing into his skin. His wiggly thing got even harder, then.

“Thank you, Mama,” he told her, hugging her as well. As he was half-lying on top of her, his legs were tangled with Jane's, and he felt something moving down under the water.

He looked at Jane, and saw that she was biting her lip just a little bit, like she always did when she was thinking hard about something. But her shoulders were moving a little, and she was letting out little noises. It sounded very strange.

“Jane,” he asked, feeling Mama begin to soap him over, “what are you doing?”

Jane did not answer, but she began to make funny little moaning sounds. Her body began to twitch more. Something was happening under the water, and Dick didn't know what it was. “Mama?” he asked. “What's wrong with Jane?”

Mama kissed him on the side of the neck. “Hush, dear,” she said softly. Her hand, moving over his body, happened upon his stiff wiggly thing, and she took hold of it. “What she is doing, Dick, is what I'm doing for you.”

As she spoke, her hand began to move up and down, grasping his wiggly thing. Dick felt very strange, and very good. “Mama!” he gasped. “You're touching me!”

“Yes, Dick,” Mama said. “You can touch me too, if you want.”

As her hand moved up and down along his length, he bit his lip and groaned. He put his hand on Mama's chest, and squeezed.

“Oh, yes, dear,” she said, “touch me there. Or down below, if you want.”

Dick felt his body begin to twitch. Really strange things were happening to his thing. Mama's hands were doing things to it, cupping the little sack under it, squeezing his bum, working his thing back and forwards, until he couldn't stand it any more.

Dick shouted as his hips jerked and something squirted out of it into the hot water. It felt so really, really good. I cannot explain here how good it felt. It was like a hot drink of cocoa on a cold winter's day, or a cool drink of water on a hot day, but a thousand times a thousand times as good as either of those. Dick's thing jerked as Mama moved her hand on it, and it squirted something from the tip, over and over again.

Almost at the same time, Jane arched almost out of the water. Her hands were both down between her legs, rubbing hard on that little pink bit. She let out a cry and splashed back into the water, still rubbing, her legs out stiff and straight.

Dick wanted to know what was happening with her, but after what had happened with Mama, he thought he understood. “That was … really good, Mama,” he said, rubbing and squeezing her chest. With his other hand, he reached down and found the place between her legs. She let out a soft sigh as he began to rub there as he had seen Jane rubbing herself.

Then he felt her hand on his, moving him, pressing on a little nub. She made funny noises then, especially when he rubbed it extra hard. He rubbed her until she made a lot more funny noises. By then his thing was stiff and hard again, but he didn't think that the same thing was going to happen again.

 

\--oo--

The water was beginning to get a little cold after a while, so they climbed out of the tub. As they dried themselves, Mama turned to them.

“Papa doesn't need to know about this,” she told them, with that little smile that told them that she had a secret. “You won't tell him, will you?”

“No, Mama,” Dick said to her.

“No, Mummy,” Jane said also.

“Good,” she said softly. “Just remember one other thing. Don't ever be ashamed of your bodies. Do you understand?”

Solemnly, Dick nodded. “Yes, Mama, I understand.”

“I understand too, Mummy,” Jane said.

“Good,” Mama told them both. She leaned down and kissed them each on the middle of the forehead. “You run along to bed now. I think I hear your father coming in.”

“Yes, Mama,” Dick said, and led Jane by the hand along the hallway. They heard the front door open and close, and Mama descending the staircase in her robe, greeting him.

“I wonder what Daddy said to Grandpapa,” Jane said to Dick, as they stopped outside their rooms.

“I don't know,” Dick said. “He probably won't tell us, because it's grown-up stuff.”

“I know!” Jane said excitedly. “Let's go and listen!”

“I don't know,” Dick said. “That might not be a good idea.”

“I've done it ever so many times,” Jane told him, and ran back down the hallway to where it became the balcony. Halfway there, her foot got caught in her towel, and she dropped it, running the rest of the way with no clothes on.

Dick followed. He still didn't think it was a good idea, but Jane was doing it, and he didn't want to look like he was scared, even though he really was. When he got to where Jane's towel was, he dropped his towel on top of it, and crept on.

Jane was lying full length in the corner between the floor and the wall, peering around the corner, through the balustrade, as Mama spoke to Papa.

“What are they saying?” asked Dick, trying to look around the corner without moving too far and being seen.

“Shh!” Jane whispered back.

Dick tried to get into a place where he could listen, and eventually crawled on top of Jane, resting his weight on his knees and elbows. His head went around the corner just above hers, and he could hear what Papa was saying.

“ … ard as much as admitted it,” he heard. “Wouldn't be surprised if he was fingering her.”

Dick tried to catch his breath and understand what was being said. More of his weight came to rest on Jane's back, and his now very hard thing was pressed between the cheeks of her bum. It felt good, pressed in there like that, almost as good as it had with Mama's hand around it.

“Now, dear, it's not as bad as all that,” Mama said soothingly to Papa. “Old men will touch girls. After all, I was younger than Jane when my daddy took my … “

Their voices faded away as she guided him away toward his study. Dick leaned out farther to try to listen, and his stiff thing pressed harder between Jane's bum cheeks. It felt so good that he started moving his hips, back and forth, making it slide up and down between her hard little buttocks.

“Dick,” said Jane softly, “what are you doing?”

“I don't know, Jane,” Dick grunted, “but it feels really good.” His hands slid under her and cupped her little nubbins, squeezing them. They were not as nice as Mama's, but they were here, and he could feel the heat of her flesh against his.

“Oh yes, Dick, it does,” Jane told him. She raised herself up, pressing harder against his sliding thing, and reached under herself to reach her special spot, where it felt so good to rub.

Dick rubbed harder, pressing more and more firmly against her bum, the tip of his thing dribbling some kind of clear liquid. Jane pressed back against him, rubbing herself as he rubbed against her.

And then it happened. Dick pulled back a little too far, and Jane arched her back at the wrong moment, and Dick's thing pressed against Jane's tight little bottom-hole, just as she pushed back. The tip of his thing popped inside her.

“Dick!” she gasped. “What did you do?”

“My thing!” he whispered. “It's in your bum!”

“Is it hurting you?” she asked.

“No, it feels really good,” Dick replied. “Is it hurting you?”

“No, I don't think so,” she said carefully. “Do you want to put it in more?”

“Oh, yes please,” he groaned.

So she pushed back, and he pushed forward, and slowly Dick's thing slid into Jane's bottom-hole.

“Is it hurting you?” he asked again.

“N-no,” she said. “It just feels really big in me.”

Slowly, he began to move it back and forth, in and out of her tight little bottom-hole. She moaned and squirmed and moved under him, and rubbed at her special spot as he pushed his thing in and out of her bottom.

“I'm going to move faster now,” he told her. “It's feeling really good, but I think it will feel better that way.”

“All right,” she replied. “But if I say to stop, you will stop, won't you?”

“Of course I will,” he told her. But he wasn't sure. His thing was inside a hole that was so hot and so tight around him, and it felt so very good that he did not know if he could stop for anything, even if Jane told him to.

So he began to pump his hips faster, pushing his thing in and out of Jane faster and faster, pushing it deeper and deeper with each thrust. Jane did not seem to dislike it. A couple of times, she clenched right up, squeezing his thing with her bottom-hole, and he was sure she had done the thing she had done in the tub.

And then his own time came, and he did his best to be quiet as he pushed his thing all the way inside Jane, and felt the hot stuff squirt from his thing, all the way up inside her bum. It felt even better than when Mama had made his thing squirt in the tub, and he kept on pumping his thing inside his sister's tight little bottom until he began to get soft.

“Dick, I think you can take it out now,” Jane told him. She was lying face down on the carpet, one hand still between her legs.

“Oh, of course,” he said, and pulled his thing out of her. A lot of white stuff came out too, and he decided that this must be the stuff that came out of his thing. Her bottom looked really red, and so did his thing. He knew that he would be a little sore.

“How is your bum?” he asked, lying down beside her and cuddling her. She snuggled into his arms.

“It's a bit sore,” she said. “But it feels really good.”

“My thing's a bit sore, too,” he said. “But it feels really, really good, too.”

“That's good,” she said, and kissed him on the cheek. “I'm glad we did that. I wonder if that's how mummies and daddies make babies?”

He shook his head. “I don't think so. It must be harder than that. If children like us can do it, everyone would be having babies.”

“Oh,” she said. “That's good, then. I'd like to do that again, if you don't mind, once my bottom stops being so sore.”

He kissed her on the cheek as well. “Well, I would like to do that again, once my thing stops being so sore too.”

She giggled, and climbed to her feet. “Your thing felt really good in my bottom, after I got used to it. I wonder if Mummy and Daddy do that too?”

“I don't know,” Dick said. “Probably. But maybe not.”

“Why not?” asked Jane, as they went back to get their towels.

“Because if people did that all the time, they would never be unhappy,” Dick said. “If I could put my thing in your bottom every day, I would be happy all the time.”

He stopped, because Jane was looking back toward the stairs. “Mummy and Daddy are coming!” she hissed.

They ran toward Dick's room, because it was closer. He wrenched open the door and they darted inside. He closed the door almost all the way, and she knelt to peer out through the crack. He knelt behind her, his thing pressing up against her back. Amazingly, he felt it begin to get hard again.

Mama and Papa came stumbling up the stairs and along the corridor, holding on to each other. Papa's shirt was undone, and Mama's robe was open, so that Dick and Jane could see her chest, and the hairy place between her legs. As they watched, Papa squeezed Mama's chest, so that his fingers dug into the firm flesh. Mama pulled Papa's face to hers, and they kissed each other on the mouth, but it wasn't a light formal kiss, such as greeting a guest. It was like they were trying to eat each others' tongues.

Papa pulled the robe from Mama's shoulders and it fell to the floor. Mama went on to her knees, and pulled open Papa's breeches with so much force that buttons popped and fell to the floor. She reached into his breeches, and pulled out his thing. It was stiff and erect and red, with a purple head. Jane gulped, trying to imagine that thing in her bottom. It would surely split her little hole apart. But she could not stop imagining it.

But then Mama put her mouth to it, sucking the head of it into her mouth. Both Dick and Jane gasped. They had not imagined such a thing to be done. Dick's thing, pressing against Jane's back, became harder and more urgent with every second, as he watched Papa's thing disappearing into Mama's mouth, and Mama's chest bobbing up and down as she did that thing to Papa's thing.

Without speaking, Dick stood up until his thing was at Jane's eye level. He turned side-on to the door, so that he could still see, and so that Jane would not have to look away as well.

Jane knew what he wanted, and she was just a little curious. So she opened her mouth and took Dick's thing into it. The taste was funny, with a little bit of her bottom, and a little bit of the stuff that had come out of his thing. But it wasn't bad, and doing this made strange shivery things happen in her special place, so she kept doing it. As she did, she began rubbing herself again, the way Mama had shown her.

Dick didn't want to groan out loud, so he put his hand in his mouth. Jane's mouth on his thing felt so very, very good. Her lips and tongue soothed the soreness, and made him want to put his thing in her bottom again. But she would still be sore, so this was good enough.

He was very close to having that special thing happen again when Papa pushed open the bedroom door and pulled Mama in after him. He couldn't see them, but he could hear some of what they were saying. And then he stopped listening, because it was happening again. His eyes rolled back and he felt the stuff spraying out of his thing, into her mouth. She coughed and choked and pulled her head back, and his white stuff splattered all over her face and chest. It dribbled down her chest and on to her belly.

“I'm sorry, Jane,” he told her, kneeling beside her and wiping her face off with his towel. “I should have warned you.”

She smiled at him. “That's all right, Dick,” she said. “I had a nice thing happen too. And it tastes sort of funny, but all right, I suppose.”

“That's really good,” Dick said. “Do you want to go and see what they're doing now?”

Jane listened hard. “I hear bed-springs. Do you think he's putting it into her bottom, like you did with me?”

Dick carefully pushed the door open. “We can find out.”

Leaving the towels behind, Jane followed. Dick's bum didn't look silly any more, and nor did his thing. It looked nice. It felt nice, too, in her bottom and her mouth.

Papa hadn't closed the door quite all the way, and Dick edged it open just a little. He and Jane peered in to see what Mama and Papa were doing.

Mama was kneeling over the end of the bed with her bottom up in the air. Papa, not wearing any clothes, was behind her. His thing was going into her, over and over again. Mama was groaning out loud. If Jane had not made just those sort of groans before, when Dick had his thing in her bottom, she would have thought Mama was in pain.

Papa had hold of Mama's hips as he thrust into her, making the whole bed squeak. But it was what Mama was saying that puzzled Dick. Taking a reluctant Jane by the hand, he led her back to his room.

“But I wanted to watch some more,” Jane pouted. “It was looking really interesting.”

“But we've already done that,” Dick said. “Maybe if we get something slippery, we can do it again sooner.”

“I can get butter from the kitchen,” Jane said.

Dick nodded. “Butter should work,” he said. “But did you hear what Mama was saying?”

Jane flushed a little, and shook her head. “No. I was too busy watching Papa's thing go in and out of her.”

“She was saying something like,' fuck me harder, daddy. Fuck your little girl's tight cunt. Rape your little girl, daddy',” he recited.

“Some of those are words that Grandpapa told us,” Jane pointed out. “Those are bad words.”

“But why was she calling him 'daddy'?” asked Dick. “He's our papa, not hers.”

“I don't know,” Jane said. “Maybe she's calling him that because he's a daddy.”

“Probably,” Dick said. “Grown-ups are strange.”

“Do you want me to go and get the butter, so you can put it in my bottom again?” asked Jane.

“Oh, yes, please,” said Dick. “And … uh … “

“Yes, Dick?” asked Jane.

“When I put it in you, could you say those things Mama was saying? It will make me feel more grown-up.”

Jane smiled. “All right, Dick.”

Still naked, she opened the door. He heard her feet patter off down the corridor.

Climbing on to his bed, he leaned back and smiled. He so loved his sister.


	2. Mama's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jane are told that they will be going to live in the country for a while. Mama takes them into her bedroom for a very special farewell.

 

Dick and Jane were very happy in London. In the daytime, they would attend their schools, and then go to the park afterward. They would throw a ball to each other, or Dick would play cricket with the older boys, and Jane would skip rope or play on the swings with other girls of her age. They never talked to anyone else about what they did together at night, because it was really their secret, and it didn't have anything to do with anyone else.

One afternoon, they came home after playing in the park, and Connie was the only person in the house. They found her in the kitchen, preparing the evening meal. “Master Richard, Missy Janet,” she greeted them. Connie always used their full names. She liked them very much, because they were always polite to her.

“Hullo, Connie,” Dick said to her. “Where are Mama and Papa?” He tried not to stare at her chest or her bottom, especially when she bent over the stove to put the roast in, but it was very hard not to. He had seen Mama's bottom and Jane's as well, and had put his thing into Jane's bottom quite a bit. They both rather enjoyed it, and liked to do it as often as possible.

“Connie do not know, Master Richard,” replied the servant. Connie did not use the word 'I', but that was just how she spoke. “Missus Margaret, she done went all funny, and Mister Richard took her away out of the house.”

'Missus Margaret' was what Connie called Mama. Margaret was her real name, but Dick called her Mama, and Jane called her Mummy, and Papa called her 'dear'.

“Oh, dear,” Jane said, and began to cry. “Papa has taken Mummy to the doctor. Mummy is ill!”

“There now, don't you cry, chilluns,” Connie said to her. “Connie has made shortbread for you, fresh for when you come home.”

“Thanks awfully, Connie, but could we have sandwiches too?” asked Dick. “With lots of butter? We like lots of butter on our sandwiches.”

“Praise de Lord, but I never did see two chilluns as liked their buttery sandwiches as you two do,” Connie told him, but she set to making them. First off, she got the bread out of the icebox, and she used a very sharp knife to cut off four slices, each one exactly the same thickness. Connie was very good at this, and she never cut herself even once. Children should not use knives, unless an adult is watching to make sure they don't cut themselves.

Then she put the bread away, and she got out the butter. As Dick and Jane watched, each one eating a slice of shortbread, because Connie's shortbread really was really quite delicious, she spread the butter on very thickly, so that it oozed over the edge.

“Now, what would you chilluns like on your sandwiches?” Connie asked them.

Dick could not think of what to say, but Jane said, “Dripping, if you please. I do like good dripping.”

Connie's eyebrows rose. “Butter and dripping on the same sandwich. Now I's done seen it all.”

“We like it a lot, Connie,” Dick said. “Please?”

Connie smiled. She liked it when the children said please. “You're a good boy, Master Richard. Connie will make you two your sandwiches as quick as a wink.”

While she did not make them quite that fast, she did finish them very quickly. Putting each sandwich on a plate, she added a tall glass of cold milk for each child. “Where-all would you like to be eating your sandwiches?” she asked. “Connie will take them there for you.”

“Oh, that's all right, Connie,” Dick said quickly. “Jane and I will eat them in our rooms.”

Connie's eyebrows went up again, but she nodded. “If you say so, Master Richard. Will you be needing Connie to get the plates, after?”

“Oh, no, Connie,” Jane told her. “We'll bring them down ourselves.”

“You two are such good chilluns,” Connie told them with another broad smile. “Jes' try to make sure that you don't get crumbs in the sheets, mind. They's devilish ticklish to sleep in.”

Dick laughed. “We'll make sure of that, Connie,” he told her. “There'll be no crumbs in  _our_  beds.”

“That's a good boy, then,” Connie told him fondly. “You two run along, now.”

“Thank you, Connie,” Dick said, taking one of the plates.

“Thank you, Connie,” Jane said, taking the other one.

They climbed the staircase without talking to each other, but Jane could not help giggling. Dick smiled, but he didn't laugh, even though he wanted to, very much.

They came to Dick's room, and he took Jane's glass from her, so that she could open the door. She had smaller hands than him, and was not able to hold two glasses at once.

She opened the door, and they entered, and then she closed it again. Carefully, they placed the glasses and the plates down on Dick's little desk, and then they hugged and kissed each other. They kissed each other the way they had seen Mama and Papa kissing, with their mouths open. Dick liked to tickle Jane's tongue with his, but every time he did it, she started giggling.

Dick pulled Jane's skirt up and ran his hands down inside her knickers. Her bum was smooth and rounded, and she squirmed as he squeezed her hard little buttocks. He pushed her knickers down until her bum was uncovered, and then he pulled her little cheeks apart, and pushed his finger at her bottom-hole. She made a little moaning noise as his finger went into her, and she held him more tightly. In his breeches, his thing began to get hard.

She unbuttoned his breeches, and pulled his thing out. Her hand wrapped around it, and she began to stroke it, like Mama had on that day in the bath.

“Maybe we should drink the milk,” Janet said. “We don't want it to go bad.”

“Yes,” Dick replied. “That's a good idea.”

So they sat at Dick's little desk, and they drank the milk like a good little boy and girl should. And then Dick took his sandwich and pulled it open. Jane did the same with hers.

“That was ever so clever, Jane,” Dick said, as he stood up and began to take his clothes off. “Butter is slippery, and so is dripping.”

Jane smiled at him. “I didn't know what else to say,” she said. “Jam has seeds in it, and I didn't want cold meat in my bottom-hole.”

She pulled her dress off over her head, and then took her shoes off, and took her knickers all the way off. By the time she was finished undressing, Dick was still taking his shirt off, and still had his breeches to take off.

Running her finger over the thick layer of butter and dripping, Jane bent over and rubbed her finger up and down between her bottom cheeks. Then she began pushing her finger into her own bottom-hole, to get the butter and dripping inside her.

“Oh,” she said. “Oh, that feels really nice.”

By the time Dick was undressed, his thing was standing up hard and strong, watching Jane push her finger into her bottom-hole. She was rubbing between her legs with her other hand, and he could see that it was affecting her.

Taking some of the butter and dripping from his own sandwich, Dick rubbed it on over his thing, making sure to coat it all, so that it would be slippery. He enjoyed the feeling of running his hand over his thing, but not as much as he enjoyed when Jane touched him, or when Jane put it in her mouth, or when he put it in Jane's bottom.

“Are you nice and slippery, Jane?” he asked, running his hand over her smooth round bum. With his other hand, he reached around her and squeezed her hard little nubbin, with the nipple on it. Her nipple got hard, like it was a little tiny thing like he had.

“Oh, yes, Dick,” she said, getting up on to the bed. It was the easiest way for them to do this, they had discovered. “Did you want me to be someone else, this time?”

Sometimes, when Dick put his thing in her bottom-hole, she pretended to be Mama, or he pretended to be Papa. It gave her quite a funny thrill in the stomach to call Dick 'Daddy' while he was putting his thing into her bottom. She could almost pretend that it really was Papa who was making her feel so good.

“Did you want to pretend to be Connie, this time?” asked Dick.

“Oh, my,” Jane said. “Connie speaks so funny sometimes.”

“Well, just do what you can,” Dick said. “I'll shut my eyes so that I can't see it's not Connie.”

“All right, Dick,” said Jane. As Dick began to run his hands over her slippery bottom, squeezing her buttocks, she took a deep breath. “Why, Master Richard, what are you doing?”

Dick kept squeezing her bottom, then sliding his fingers up and down in the crack between. “I'm going to put my thing in your bottom, Connie. Have you ever had that done before?”

“No, Master Richard,” Jane replied. “But my – I mean, Connie's – bottom is very tight, and your thing is awful big. Do you think it'll fit?”

As she spoke, she felt the blunt tip of his thing pressing against her tight little bottom-hole. If she had wanted, she could have squeezed tight and kept him out. But she didn't want to do that, so she pushed backward at him.

“I'm sure it will, Connie,” Dick said, feeling breathless and excited, even more than normal. His thing was throbbing, and even thicker and harder than before. He imagined Connie bent over in front of him like this, and he pushed, and the tip of his thing popped inside Janet's tight little bum.

Even though she had had him inside her many times before, Janet cried out, pretending to be Connie.

“Oh my, Master Richard! Your big thing is splitting me open! It's so big inside my bottom! I don't know if I can take it!”

What she said sounded so real that Dick began to pull out, but Jane pushed back at him again. “Push harder, Dick!” she hissed. “You must order Connie to do this!”

“Oh, ah,” he said, while pushing a little way into her. “Connie, I am the master and you are the servant. You must let me put it in your bottom.” Even as he spoke the words, he felt himself becoming very excited, and he took hold of Jane's hips, and thrust strongly into her.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” cried Jane, as she felt Dick's thing pushing into her so strongly, so firmly. It seemed to her that he was thicker than normal, stretching her tight little bottom-hole in ways that made her bite her lip. “Oh, Master Richard, your thing is so big. Please take it out of me.”

But Dick knew what Jane wanted now, and he was having nothing of it. “I will do no such thing, Connie. My thing is in your bottom, and there it stays.” Holding her tightly, he began to push his thing in and out of her bottom, more strongly than he usually did it. Under him, Jane clutched at the sheets as his thing slid in and out of her sensitive bottom-hole, and she rubbed herself in the special spot between her legs.

Dick felt so excited, pretending that he was putting his thing into Connie's bottom-hole, that he kept pushing hard into Jane's tiny bottom with his hard thing. “Tell me how big I am, Connie,” he panted.

“Oh, Master Richard,” moaned Jane. “Your thing is the biggest thing I have ever seen. It is hurting my bottom-hole ever so much. Please take it out.”

Dick grunted as he pumped his hips harder and harder, forcing his thing deep inside Jane's tight hot little bottom-hole. He felt the good thing coming, and then it was there. His thing jerked and he pushed all the way up inside Jane, as she cried out, and her own good thing happened. And then his thing was jerking and squirting his white stuff inside Jane's tight little bottom, as he pushed himself into her over and over again.

When Dick pulled his thing out of Jane's bottom, it took a little longer to close up than it usually did. Jane was lying over the bed, making little noises.

“Jane?” he asked. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, my,” Jane said as she rolled over. “Oh, my. That was ever so enjoyable, Dick. I liked it when you told Connie that she had to let you do it to her.”

“I was worried that I might have hurt you,” Dick said. He had been, but not very much. If Janet had wanted him to stop, she would have called him Dick, not Master Richard.

Janet smiled. “You didn't hurt me,” she said. “It felt very good when you did that. I had lots of nice things happening to me.”

Dick smiled. “That's good,” he said. “Do you want to do it again?”

“Oh, rather,” she said. “But we'll have to put more butter and dripping on. I don't think we're so slippery any more.”

“Yes, you're right,” Dick said. But then something outside the window – which faced toward the front of the house – caught his eye. “Jane, isn't that Mama and Papa getting out of that carriage?”

Jane scrambled up on to his bed, which put her bottom-hole at just the right height for him to put his thing into it again, and looked.

“Oh, my,” she gasped. “Yes, Dick. We had better get dressed, at once!”

Any more thoughts of putting his thing into Jane's bottom vanished immediately. Dick rushed over and grabbed up his shirt, and began to do the buttons up.

“Don't worry about your buttons,” Jane told him, as she pulled her dress over her head. “I'll do those. Get your breeches on, and buttoned up.”

She was right, of course. He stepped into the breeches, and pulled them to his waist. Pulling the suspender straps over his shoulders was only the work of a moment, and then he was doing up his own buttons as Janet tucked his thing away, and did up his breeches buttons.

“My knickers,” she said. “Where are they?”

“Never mind that,” he told her, sitting at the little desk. “If they see these sandwiches open like this and uneaten, they may ask questions.”

“Oh, yes,” she said at once. Sitting beside him, she put her sandwich back together, and they began to eat.

They were only halfway through them, as butter and dripping together is a very fatty thing to eat, when Papa knocked on the door, then opened it.

“Ah, there you are, children,” he said to them. “Connie said you were eating in your rooms.”

Dick and Jane stood up at once. “Yes, Papa,” Dick said. “Jane and I wanted to read some of my books.”

“Very good,” said Papa. “Mind you don't get the pages dirty.”

“Oh, no,” Jane said earnestly. “We would be very careful about that.”

Papa nodded. “Come downstairs,” he said to them. “Your Mama and I have to talk to you about something.”

“Yes, Papa,” Dick said at once. “Come along, Jane.”

They followed Papa downstairs, carrying their glasses and plates, which still held half their sandwiches. Mama was waiting in the sitting room. She smiled as she saw them, but she still looked a little pale.

“There are my beautiful children,” she said. “Come here and give your Mama a hug.”

Dick and Jane put down their glasses and plates, and climbed on to the lounge to hug Mama. Dick found his face being pressed into her chest, and he could not help remembering the last time this had happened. His thing began to get hard again.

When she let them go, he sat down beside her, pulling his legs up so that no-one saw the lump in his breeches. Jane sat on Mama's other side, holding her hand. She kept her legs down and together so that Papa would not see that she was wearing no knickers.

“Papa, what's wrong with Mama?” asked Dick. “Connie said that she came over all funny, and that you took her away.”

“Did you take her to the doctor?” asked Jane anxiously. “Is she going to die?”

Mama smiled and shook her head. “I'm not going to die, little ones,” she told them fondly. “I just need to go away for a little while.”

“Your Mama had a fainting spell this morning,” Papa said. “The doctor said that she needed to take a rest cure some place where it is sunny and quiet. So she will be going away to the South of France for a little while.”

“Oh, my,” Dick said. “Will we be going with you, Mama, or staying here?”

Mama smiled at him, and tousled his hair. “The doctor said I needed peace and quiet, dear,” she told him. “So you and Jane will not be coming with me.”

“But you cannot stay here, either,” Papa said. “I have a trip abroad coming up, and we will be closing up the house. So you will be going to the country, to live with your Uncle Ned and Aunt Bess.”

Jane looked worried. “I don't know Uncle Ned and Aunt Bess,” she said. “I don't think I will like it.”

“Uncle Ned is Papa's younger brother,” Dick told her. “I think I visited there, once, years ago.”

“Yes, you did,” Papa said. “Ned is younger than me, but he has two children, Rod and Fanny. They are only a little older than you two.” He turned abruptly. “I need to go out, to make arrangements. You can tell them what they need to know, dear?”

“Yes, dear,” Mama told him. “I'll tell them all about it.” She looked at each of her children. “Why don't you help me upstairs?” she asked. “I believe that I would feel better in bed.”

Mama was able to climb stairs well enough, but she held tightly on to Dick's hand all the way, and had her arm around Jane's shoulders. They went to Mama and Papa's bedroom, where Dick and Jane stopped at the doorway. They had never been allowed inside before.

“Come on in,” Mama told them. “I will need help undressing.”

“I can fetch Connie -” began Dick, but Mama shook her head.

“No,” she said. “You two will do. Close the door, Jane.”

After the door was closed, Mama began to undo her buttons. Dick and Jane helped, and together they got the dress off of her. Under it, over her frilly underclothes, was a stiff whalebone corset. Dick loosened the stays, at her direction, and finally she was able to step out of that as well.

“That is such a relief,” she sighed. “Jane, my dear, you have a nice small waist. Do not ever let your husband put you into such a dreadful contraption.”

“No, Mummy,” Jane said. “Are we going to have a bath?”

Mama smiled. “I would like that, but Connie is still here. And four of us in the bathtub would be quite crowded.” She nodded to Jane. “But if you want to take your clothes off, too, you may. You too, Dick.”

She was undoing her own underclothes, so Dick had no choice but to start taking his clothes off. Jane had just her dress, and Mama of course noticed that she was wearing no knickers.

“Oh, my,” she said, as her chest came into view. “Jane, have you been wearing no knickers all day?”

“No, Mummy,” Jane said. “I took them off in Dick's room, so that he could … “ she trailed off, turning red.

Mama looked at her, then at Dick. “So that you could what, Dick?” she asked softly.

“So that I could put my thing in her bottom-hole,” Dick told her stoutly.

“Really?” asked Mama. “And you let him do this?” she asked Jane. “Does it hurt?”

“Only a little bit, when he first did it,” Jane said. “But it still felt very nice. And it feels nicer all the time, every time he does it.”

“We use butter to make it feel nicer,” Dick said. “It makes it a lot more slippery.”

“I would imagine so,” murmured Mama. “And how long have you little scamps been doing this?”

“Since the night we had the bath together,” Dick said. He stepped out of his breeches, and his thing stood out hard and proud.

“Oh my, oh my, oh my,” Mama said, looking down at it. Dick looked back at her, at the swelling globes of her chest, and his thing got a little tiny bit harder. “Do you put it anywhere else?”

“Uh, in her mouth,” Dick said. “It feels really good there. But not as good as in her bottom.”

Jane looked at Mama. “Are we in trouble, Mummy?” she asked.

Mama smiled and shook her head. “No, dears. I understand that these things happen. Now, why don't we all get on the bed?”

When they were all lying side by side, with Mama on one side and Dick on the other with Jane, Mama smiled at them and stroked Jane's hard little nubbins, then down to where her special spot was. Jane opened her legs, and Mama touched her, rubbing her gently, in ways that made her gasp with pleasure.

“Now, Dick,” said Mama, “do you put your mouth on Jane's cunny?”

“Uh, no, Mama,” Dick said. “I don't know what a cunny is.”

“It's the place between her legs that she rubs, to make her feel good,” Mama said. “I have one too.”

“It's where my thing is, isn't it?” asked Dick.

Mama smiled and nodded. “Only, it isn't a 'thing'. It's a 'cock', or a 'pego', or a 'prick'.”

“Those are funny names, Mummy,” Jane giggled.

Dick looked down at his cock, or was it a pego or a prick? He decided on pego, and rubbed it a little. His pego got bigger, or at least it felt that way.

“Another word for it is even funnier,” Mama said. “Some people call it a 'dick'.”

“So Dick has a dick!” cried Jane gleefully.

“Yes, dear,” Mama told her. “Now, you've sucked on Dick's dick, yes?”

“Oh, yes, Mummy,” Jane said. “It was funny and nice, and then it squirted in my mouth and all over my face and my chest.”

“But Dick, you haven't done the same for Jane?” Mama pretended to frown at him. “That wasn't very nice of you.”

“But she doesn't have a thing to suck – I mean, a pego,” he said. “And her bottom is kind of smelly sometimes.”

Mama shook her head. “You don't put your mouth there,” she told him. “Not unless you really want to. But her cunny will like it a lot if you do.”

“My cunny is my special spot, isn't it?” asked Jane.

“Yes, Jane, it's your special spot,” Mama told her. “Now get farther up the bed, and spread your legs. Dick is going to learn about licking your cunny.”

Janet did as she was told, and soon Dick was looking at the little pink area between the funny-looking lips. He had never thought of doing this before, but if it would make Jane feel good, he was willing to do it, because he was a good brother, and loved his sister very much.

Carefully, he lowered his mouth to her cunny, and began to lick. Almost immediately, she arched her back and pushed her cunny into his mouth.

“Oh, Dick,” she said breathlessly. “That feels so good. Keep doing that.”

Dick licked up and down, all over her cunny. He remembered the little nubbin that had made Mama so happy, and he found that with his tongue, and right there she had a really good thing happen. Musky juices oozed out of her cunny, and made it all slippery. It tasted kind of funny, but nice too. When Dick looked up next, he saw Mama kissing Jane in the same way that she had kissed Daddy, and rubbing and squeezing Jane's little hard bumps.

Jane could not believe how good it felt with Dick's tongue touching her cunny like that. She wished that they had started doing that from the beginning. It almost felt as good as Dick's thing – no, his pego – in her bottom.

And then Mama started kissing her, her tongue pressing and swirling around Jane's tongue, and her hand was squeezing Jane's chest. So Jane squeezed Mama's chest, and reached down to rub at Mama's cunny, and Mama kissed her harder, and squeezed her chest harder, which felt really good. And then Dick hit a sensitive spot, and she tried to cry out again, but Mama's mouth was still on hers, and even the kissing was making her feel all shivery and nice inside.

Another really good thing happened to Jane, and Dick realised that if he kept doing this, he could keep making Jane feel nice without his pego going soft. So he kept doing it.

“Mummy,” asked Jane, very shakily, “what do you call it when a really good thing happens?”

“A really good thing?” asked Mama.

“Y-yes,” Jane said. “Like just now, when Dick licked my little sensitive thing, and you pinched my chest.”

“Ah,” said Mama. “That is what we call a 'climax' or an 'orgasm'. Or we say we 'came'. And it's not just my chest, Jane. These are my breasts, or my tits, and those are my nipples.”

“Your breasts and nipples – ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!” said Jane, arching her back and crying out, as she reached another climax. She lay back on the bed, panting, once it was over.

“Dick, give her a rest for the moment,” Mama told him. “Yes, Jane?”

“Oh … oh, Mummy, that was a really good climax. Dick's tongue feels really good on my cunny.”

“Does it feel as good as when he puts his dick in your bottom?” asked Mama.

“Nearly,” Jane said. “But it can get really, really good when he does it. And I come a lot then, too.” She smiled, proud at how she was remembering the right words to use.

“Would I be able to watch him putting it into your bottom?” asked Mama. “Do you feel like it, now?”

Dick nodded. “Oh yes, Mama,” he said. “But we don't have anything to make it slippery.”

“We had sandwiches,” Jane said. “With butter and dripping.”

Mama let her head fall back for a moment, and she laughed a little. “So that's what that was about,” she said with a smile. “Connie was very confused as to why you made her give you those sandwiches.”

“But we don't have them here, and we can't get Connie to make us more sandwiches,” Jane said.

“That's all right,” Mama told her. “Fetch me Mama's cold cream from the dresser.”

\--oo--

“Oh, Mummy,” said Jane, bending over the bed. “That feels funny.”

“But it's definitely nice and slippery,” Mama told her, rubbing the cold cream around her tiny little bottom-hole. She pressed her little finger into Jane's bottom, and it slid in easily.

“Oh, yes, Mummy,” Jane said softly, rubbing her cunny. “Yes, that feels nice.”

“I know,” Mama said. “Dick, are you ready?”

“Yes, Mama,” Dick said. He had rubbed cold cream all over his pego, which was still very stiff, from looking at Mama's breasts and nipples and cunny. “Do you want me to put my pego in her bottom now?”

“Just a moment,” Mama said. “And it's 'fuck'. You 'fuck' your sister's bottom, or you 'screw' it.” She climbed up on to the bed, then lay back in front of Jane, her legs spread. “Jane, while your brother is fucking your bottom, I'd like you to lick my cunny.”

“Yes, Mummy,” Jane said at once. As Dick took hold of her hips, and pressed his pego against her tight little bottom-hole, she started to lick Mama's soft wet cunny.

Dick groaned as his pego slid into Jane's hot, tight little hole. He started thrusting, started fucking her bottom, his little sack slapping into her cunny from the back. She moaned and pushed back at him, so he thrust harder, the wonderful heat from her bottom-hole making his pego stiffen up even more. “Oh, Jane,” he said. “I love fucking your bottom.”

Jane rubbed at her cunny while she licked at her mother's tangy, musky effusions. Mama lay back, squeezing and rubbing her breasts, lifting her head sometimes to watch Dick pushing his pego into Jane's hot little bum, screwing her tight bottom. Jane worked harder at her cunny, licking and slurping, and rubbing herself as Dick fucked her bum with his dick.

She was licking at a little tiny nubbin when Mama came for the first time, but it was not the last time. Mama seemed to like it so much that she kept coming back, and Mama kept having orgasms each time she did. In the meantime, Dick's cock in her bottom was driving her into another orgasm of her own.

When Dick finally came, Jane thought that her bottom would explode from all the white stuff that he left inside her. She could feel it trickling out of her bottom-hole as she lay beside Dick on the bed. He was panting heavily, like he had just run a long way. So was Mama, and, to be honest, so was Jane.

“Oh, my,” said Mama. “That was the best I have had in a long time. Show me your bottom, Jane.”

So Jane showed Mama her bottom, and Mama leaned down and licked the slowly closing hole. Jane stiffened, and came again, right then. Mama smiled and kissed her. Jane tasted Dick's white stuff on her tongue.

“I like licking your cunny, Mummy,” Jane told her. “It was fun.”

“I like licking your cunny, Jane,” Dick said. “I want to do it again.”

“And I want to suck your prick again,” Jane said. They smiled at each other.

“I'm sure you will have a lot of fun trying out what you've learned. And what you still have to learn,” Mama said with a smile. “But for now, I'm tired and I need to rest.”

“But it's not fair, Mummy,” Jane said. “You're teaching us how to do this, and now you're going away. It will be so dreary on the farm with our cousins.”

“I'll be with you, Jane,” Dick said. “I can fuck your bottom when they aren't around.”

Jane smiled and kissed him, the way Mama had shown her. “I think I'll like that, Dick.”

Mama lay back and closed her eyes. “Run along now, children,” she said. “And turn the light down when you leave.”

“Yes, Mama,” said Dick. “Can we take your cold cream?”

Mama opened her eyes a little and smiled at him. “Yes, dear,” she said. “Don't use all of it, mind.”

Jane smiled and kissed her. “We'll try not to, Mummy,” she said.

Picking up their clothes from where they had fallen on the floor, Dick and Jane ran across the hallway into Dick's room. Dick closed the door behind them. By the time he got the lid off the jar of cold cream, Jane was already bending over the bed.


	3. Riding on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jane enjoy their train ride, with the help of the conductor.

Dick and Jane had never ridden on the railroad before. Jane was a little frightened, and so was Dick, but he tried not to show it, because he was her older brother. Mama and Papa rode with them to the railroad station on the omnibus, and Mama sat with them while Papa went to buy their tickets. 

"Is it very much money to buy a railroad ticket?" asked Jane.

"Oh, lots and lots," Dick told her grandly. "It's almost a whole pound."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "I didn't know it was  _that_  much money."

Mama smiled gently and patted her hand. "It's not nearly so much as you might think," she explained. “It's only a couple of shillings for the two of you. And Dick, here's a sixpence so that you and Jane can get something to eat, once you are on the train.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Dick told her.

“Thank you, Mummy,” Jane added. Then she paused. “Mummy, why is it that Uncle Ned is much younger than Daddy, but our cousins are older than us?”

Mama smiled again. “Well, you see, your Uncle Ned was working as a hired hand on the farm for an older couple. Rod and Fanny are their children. About ten years ago, the husband died in an accident. The mother could not run the farm on her own, but Uncle Ned helped her out, and soon they were married, even though she was about ten years older than him.”

Dick lowered his voice. “Mama, was he fucking her?”

“Very good, Dick,” Mama replied. “Yes, he was fucking her, so they got married.”

“Was he fucking her before her husband was killed?” asked Jane innocently.

Mama nodded. “I think he was, even though he says he wasn't. In any case, they were only married for about five years before she fell ill and died. So he married a young girl from the village.”

“And that's Aunt Bess,” Dick said.

“Yes, Dick, that's Aunt Bess,” Mama agreed.

"And Uncle Ned fucks her," Dick said.

"I imagine that he fucks her quite a lot," Mama agreed with a smile. “After all, he was fucking her a great deal every time we went to visit.”

“You knew that he was fucking her?” Jane asked.

“Oh, yes,” Mama told her. “I knew this because I was in the bed too. He was fucking me as well.”

“Uncle Ned fucked you?” asked Dick. “What did Papa say about this?”

Mama smiled. “Not very much. He was fucking your Aunt Bess at the time.”

“Oh.” Jane thought about this for a little bit. “So Uncle Ned isn't much older than Aunt Bess, and Aunt Bess isn't much older than Rod and Fanny.”

Mama nodded. “That's true, Jane.”

“And Rod and Fanny are sort of our adopted cousins,” Dick decided. “Well, I don't care. I shall like them anyway.”

Mama smiled and hugged him. “There's a good boy.”

“And I shall like them too!” Jane announced proudly.

Dick rolled his eyes. “But Jane, you like  _everybody!”_

And they all laughed, because it was true.

-o-

Papa walked Dick and Jane up to the train carriage, carrying their suitcases for them. The conductor was standing by the carriage, making sure that nobody boarded without a ticket. He was taller than Papa, and broader in the shoulders, and looked very grand in his blue and red uniform, with brightly polished brass buttons. Around his neck, he had a large silver whistle on a chain. It was also brightly polished.

"Good morning, sir," the conductor greeted them. He had very thick mutton-chop whiskers, like Papa wore, only his were dark brown, not black and grey like Papa's. "Are you and the lad and lass taking the train today?" His voice was very deep and booming, and Dick immediately wished that his voice was that loud.

“No,” Papa told him. “My son and daughter will be taking the train without me. Richard here is fifteen, and Janet is thirteen. You would be doing me a great favour if you could keep an eye on them for me.” He reached out to shake the conductor's hand, and Dick imagined that he saw the gleam of a coin changing hands, as well as the tickets.

The conductor smiled broadly as he examined the tickets; there was no sign of any coin. He had very white teeth. “Indeed, sir,” he boomed, “I'll make sure that the young master and missy get to where they are going, sure and I will.”

“Thank you,” Papa said. “I will leave them in your capable hands, then.” He turned to Dick, who was very nearly as tall as he was, although he was still much shorter than the conductor. “Now, you will take care of Jane, won't you? Don't let her out of your sight?”

“Of course I will take care of her, Papa,” Dick told him, feeling very grown-up.

Next, Papa turned to Jane. “You be a good girl, and make sure you do everything that Dick and the conductor tell you to do, you hear me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jane said. She put her arms around Papa and hugged him, and he hugged her back, but not very well, as he was not used to hugging people. Although he loved them very much, he was not a person who hugged very much.

There was the blast of a whistle from up near the engine, and the conductor cleared his throat. Even over the noise of people moving about, and the engine chuffing steam into the air, it was very easy to hear. “Excuse me, sir, but I'll be having to get your lad and lass on board now, sure and I will.”

Papa nodded, and stood up. “Indeed. You must do your job.” He nodded to the conductor, who tipped his cap in return. “On you get now.”

“Yes, Papa. Goodbye.” Dick picked up his suitcase and struggled on board with it.

Jane did the same with hers. “Goodbye, Daddy!”

A moment later, the conductor blew his own whistle, the noise ear-piercing, and people began to crowd on to the train. Dick dragged his suitcase along into the carriage and found a seat that was not occupied; he shoved his suitcase under the seat, and sat down. Jane put her suitcase next to his, and sat next to him.

“May I sit next to the window, please, Dick?” she asked politely. “I so want to see the train going along.”

“Yes, of course,” he said, and they swapped places. Jane glued her face to the window.

“Why,” she exclaimed in surprise. “We're still in the station!”

“Yes, Jane,” Dick told her. “We've had hardly any time to go anywhere yet.”

At that moment, from far up ahead, they both heard a loud CHUG, and the carriage lurched just a little bit. Another CHUG, and it moved a little more.

“We're moving!” shouted Jane, with great excitement, kneeling up on the seat. “Oh, look, Dick, it's Daddy!”

Leaning over to look, Dick could see Papa, staring up at the train as it began to move along the iron rails. Both Dick and Jane waved, and Papa saw them, just before he went out of sight. There was a moment of darkness, and then the train was chugging steadily through London, gathering speed all the time.

They were off to the country.

-o-

The train chugged along between the buildings of London, some of which Dick and Jane knew. However, soon it was slowing down once more.

“We're not there already!” exclaimed Jane.

“Oh, no,” Dick told her. “Trains have to stop and pick up passengers, and drop off other passengers. This is just one stop.”

“Oh,” Jane said, dismayed. “It will take us quite all day to reach Uncle Ned and Aunt Bess.”

“Indeed it will,” they heard the familiar booming voice of the conductor. “And what are you two doing in those seats? Those are not the seats your father paid for, sure and they are not.”

Immediately, Dick jumped to his feet. “I'm sorry, sir,” he stammered at once. “We didn't know where to sit, and the train was about to leave.”

The conductor smiled broadly. “That's fine, young master, sure and it is. If you will get your baggage, I'll be showing you where you should be sitting, in just a jiffy.”

Dick knelt down and dragged first his suitcase and then Jane's out from under the seat, and they meekly followed the conductor to another carriage. This had a narrow corridor alongside a row of doors, and the conductor counted his way along them. On 'five', he pushed open the sliding doors and gestured for them to enter.

Dick looked in first; it was a complete compartment, all to themselves, with two broad seats facing each other, and shelves overhead for their luggage. “Is this for us?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“ _All_  of it?” chimed in Jane, her eyes even wider.

“Sure and it is, young master, young missy,” the conductor told them. “Go on in, then. I'll be along presently to see how it is that you're doing.”

Dick dragged his suitcase into the compartment, then helped Jane with hers. He turned to look at the conductor. “Thanks ever so, for this,” he told the tall, broad man.

“It's my pleasure, young master, sure and it is,” the conductor told him. He tapped the door. “This is good strong English oak, so you be sure to close it when I am gone. There is a brass handle that you turn to lock it.”

Dick looked at the handle. “But how will you get in, if we have locked it? Suppose one of us takes ill?” he asked.

“Ah, young master, you ask the right questions,” the conductor replied, with a broad smile. “I have myself a keyring, sure and I do, which opens every lock upon this train, large and small alike. So it matters not if your door is locked or otherwise, I will be able to gain entry.”

“Good,” Jane declared stoutly. “I like you.”

“As do I, sir,” Dick agreed. He thrust out his hand, as his father had taught him. “Thank you for helping us, sir.”

His hand was immediately engulfed in the man's massive paw, but was shaken carefully. “I like polite youngsters, sure and I do,” the conductor told them, drawing the door closed. “I will return. Be sure to lock the door in the meantime.”

“Oh, we will,” Dick assured him, pulling the door all the way shut and twisting the small brass handle. There was a  _click_ , and the door stayed closed, no matter how Dick pulled upon it. Twisting the handle back clicked the lock once more, allowing the door to open when Dick tried again. Satisfied, he closed the door a second time, and locked it securely.

Dick and Jane went to their seats, sitting opposite one another this time, so that each could gaze out at the city passing them by. It was enthralling for quite a while, but after three more stops had gone by, and it was still London out there, Jane grew restless.

“How long until we reach Uncle Ned and Aunt Bess?” she asked him, kicking her legs up and down.

“I don't know, Jane,” he replied. “Hours and hours, probably. Maybe days.”

“What are we going to  _do_  in all that time?” she asked, looking out the window and kicking her legs again.

Dick went over to his suitcase and heaved it on to the seat. There was enough room for it to be there, and for him to sit as well. “I brought books to read,” he offered. “And a puzzle book that we can take turns using.”

“Oh, pooh on puzzle books and pooh on reading as well,” Jane told him firmly. She stood up from her seat and embraced him. “I know what  _I_  want to do.”

When she kissed him, in the way that Mama had kissed her, Dick knew as well. He kissed her back, feeling his pego swelling within his breeches.

“We – we should not,” he gasped, when he managed to separate his lips from hers. “We're on a train – if someone should come in -”

“But the door is locked,” she pointed out. “No-one will come in.” She began to fumble at the buttons on his breeches.

“The conductor has a key,” he reminded her breathlessly; despite his words, his hands were already roaming over her body, touching her where he knew she liked best to be touched. His swollen pego was not getting any smaller.

“We will hear his tread, and he must take a few seconds to find the right key,” Jane declared recklessly. “We will have time to prepare for his arrival.”

“But we do not have any cold cream,” Dick blustered desperately as she undid the last buttons, and his pego popped free, swollen and erect and urgent.

Jane smiled. “Yes, we do. In my suitcase.”

Dick's eyes widened, and not just because of what her hands were doing to his hardened member. “You – you stole it!”

“I  _borrowed_  it,” she corrected him. “Now, are you going to argue any more, or do you want me to suck your prick?”

There really was no answer for that. Dick sat, and Jane knelt before him. As her delicate lips closed around the head of his throbbing pego, he groaned with what she was making him feel.

“Before I fuck your bottom, do you want me to lick your cunny?” he asked, between grunts of pure pleasure.

She looked up at him with an expression that obviously meant  _yes, of course,_ then went back to sucking his length into her mouth. She was really very good at it; ever since that first night, she had sucked on him many times, and she rather enjoyed the hot salty taste of the white stuff that came out of his prick. Her naughty tongue wriggled around his hard pego, and he felt it stiffen even more as she pushed her lips down until they could go no farther. He leaned back in the seat and groaned as the tip of his swollen member slid into the back of her throat.

Up and down her mouth went, up and down. He felt his orgasm coming on. But he was starting to feel reckless, too. "Jane," he gasped. "Take your clothes off. I want - unghh! - to see you."

Jane smiled prettily as her mouth slid off his rigid pego. "That makes me feel so warm in the cunny," she said, and pulled her dress off over her head. After that, she slid out of her pretty frilly knickers, bending over before him to do so. The cheeks of her buttocks were spread so that he could see her delicate little bottom-hole, into which he had pushed his pego many times; below that he could see the soft pink and white folds of her cunny.

Kneeling before him, wearing just her best hair-ribbon and black shiny leather shoes, she began once more to suck on his long, hard pego. This time he could see her smooth young body, the little bumps on her chest which seemed bigger than the first time he had seen them, and her long, slender thighs.

Such was his excitement that it only took a little sucking by Jane to bring him to climax; he grunted as his prick began to spurt its hot sticky load into her mouth. She suckled on him avidly, gulping down his come-stuff, still moving her lips up and down his wilting shaft.

"Oh, my," he groaned, after she had finished draining him dry. "That was very nice, Jane. Do you want me to lick your cunny now?"

"Oh, yes please, Dick," she cried, jumping up on to the other seat and spreading her legs for him, "that would be ever so nice. I like it when you lick my cunny."

Dick didn't know his sister's cunny as well as he knew her bum-hole, so he looked at it carefully as he dropped to his knees before her. It was pink, surrounded by delicate lips, and he wasn't quite sure what it was good for, other than to rub or lick, and make Jane happy.

He enjoyed the taste of it, just as she enjoyed the taste of what came out of the end of his pego, and he liked to make her happy, so he licked her cunny as hard as he could. She had soft, smooth thighs, and thick lips of flesh around a pink area, with a little tiny hard nubbin up toward the top, just like Mama. Slippery juices came out of there, too, and he liked to slather them all over her soft cunny with his tongue.

As Dick licked and lapped at her hot little cunny, Jane slid her bottom forward so that she was sitting on the very edge of the seat, and leaned back so that she was almost lying down. “Oh, Dick,” she said, in a moaning kind of voice. “Oh, yes. Your tongue does very naughty things to my cunny. I like it a lot.” With her hands she squeezed her little titties, as Mama had told her to call them, and pinched her nipples.

Dick felt his pego growing hard again as he licked at Jane's cunny. She wriggled and made squeaking noises and wrapped her legs around behind his head, as she pushed her little slippery cunny at his face.

Jane had been right that they would hear the conductor's tread. She had not known that he would even knock at the door before he entered. But both the tread and the knock went unheard, because at the moment he knocked at the door, Dick's tongue had given Jane a most marvellous orgasm, one that had made her quite unable to hear anything at all. In fact, she was coming so hard that she had one hand in her mouth so that she did not scream out loud and let the whole train know what she and Dick were doing.

As her legs relaxed from pressing on his ears, and as she opened her eyes, she looked up to see the conductor standing in the compartment, looking down at them. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Oh! Dick!”

Dick looked around as well. “Oh,” he said. Straight away he knew that the conductor knew what they had been doing. It was not hard to understand.

The conductor smiled. “Well, now,” he said, placing a large plate with a chocolate cake on it to one side. “I came in here to see if the young master and young missy were hungry, but it seems to me that they are hungry for something other than food, sure and it does.”

Dick stood up immediately, with his pego still sticking out from his breeches. “Please don't tell anyone,” he begged. “We know that we aren't really supposed to be doing this, and Mama and Papa would be so embarrassed.”

The conductor shook his head. “I said nothing about telling anyone, sure and I did not,” he told Dick. “But just as you are supping at the young missy's font, would either of you mind if I had a taste for myself?”

Dick was confused. He expected the conductor to shout at them, and tell them that they were terrible people, not to say what he just had said. He turned to Jane. “Do you mind terribly, Jane?”

“Do you want to lick my cunny, mister conductor?” asked Jane. “Really and truly?”

“Sure and I do, little missy,” the conductor said grandly. “It's been a long, thirsty while since I got my tongue in among a tasty young girl's cunny juices.”

“Then you may,” she said, spreading her legs for him. “But please, be gentle. My cunny is very soft, and your whiskers may scratch it.”

“I'll be careful, sure and I will,” the conductor assured her. Kneeling down in Dick's place, he put his huge hands under Jane's hard little naked buttocks and lifted her off the seat. Then he lowered his mouth to her eager little cunny and began to lick.

Immediately, Jane began to cry out, biting her hand to stop the noise. The way her body twitched, and the way her eyes rolled back in her head, Dick knew that the conductor was good at what he was doing. He watched enviously, trying to see what he was doing that was so good for Jane.

Jane could not believe how good the conductor's large tongue felt against her cunny. It was as if he knew every secret corner of what she used to call her 'special place'. She had thought that Dick was good at licking her, but the conductor was much better. It was only a few moments before she arched her back and stiffened her whole body and had a really wonderful orgasm, one that splattered her cunny juices into the conductor's whiskers.

The conductor raised his head and smiled at Jane, as she lay panting on the seat. “And how was that, little missy?” he asked. “Did that feel good to you?”

“Oh, yes, sir,” Jane told him. “It felt really, really good. You really made me come a lot.”

“That's good, sure and it is,” the conductor said, standing up and beginning to unfasten the brass buttons holding his breeches closed. “I am presuming that you gave the young master his relief before I came in here?”

Jane did not understand what he was saying, but Dick did. “Are you asking if she sucked my prick, sir?” he asked. “Yes, she did, and it was very nice.”

“Ah, that's a good girl then,” the conductor told her, opening his breeches to show her a long, strong prick that stood out proudly from his crotch. It was bigger than Dick's, and Jane caught her breath to see it. “So it'll be my turn then, sure and it will.”

“Oh,” murmured Jane. “Oh my.” He had given her a very good orgasm, so she got up from the seat, and knelt in front of the conductor. “I do not know if I can take one this large all in my mouth, but I will try, sir.”

“Just do your best, and it will be all right, sure and it will,” the conductor told her.

Jane opened her mouth and began to suck on his large prick. It was salty, just like Dick's when she sucked on it, but it was a different flavour. She wondered if it were the different foods they ate.

The conductor groaned as Jane moved her mouth over his enormously hard prick. She got him all the way to the back of her throat, even though he was much thicker than Dick, and she did her best to get him even deeper into her mouth, but it was very hard. All the same, it excited her a lot, and she rubbed her cunny as she sucked on him.

“Oh, god fucking damn it,” panted the conductor. “Suck my prick, you hot little cunt. Oh, your mouth is so hot and sweet, suck me, suck my balls dry, you sweet little strumpet.”

Dick knew that those were bad words, but he didn't say anything, because this was a time when bad words got used. Instead, he watched as Jane struggled to swallow the last couple of inches of the conductor's straining pego.

And then she managed it, slipping the thick head of his length down into her throat. The conductor threw his head back and let out a muted cry of “All aboard!”, just as he had done when the train was about to start off. And then he began to come.

Jane had thought that Dick came a lot when she sucked on his prick. The conductor's prick, in her mouth, bucked and spurted and squirted his white stuff. Some of it went down her throat into her stomach, but then she pulled back a little, and the rest went into her mouth. She swallowed some of it, and more came out, and more. But as much as she tried, she could not swallow it all, and a lot of it dribbled out of her mouth and down on to her little titties and belly.

When the conductor pulled his thick prick out of her mouth, it was going soft, just as Dick's did after he came, and he was smiling once more.

“Now, that was a masterful cock-suck, or maybe a mistressful one, if I do say so. I'll always be grateful to you for that, little missy, sure and I will.”

“I didn't manage to swallow all of your come-stuff, sir,” Jane told him. “There was so very much of it.”

“Sure and that's no problem,” he said. “Use your knickers to wipe it up. Now, do you two play other games like this?”

“Oh, yes,” Jane said. “We put cold cream on my bottom and Dick fucks me there with his prick.”

The conductor's large shaggy eyebrows went up, just as he finished buttoning his breeches once more. “Do you like it when the young master ploughs your bum-crack with his cock?” he asked.

“Oh, rather,” Jane said. “It feels very good inside of me. We do it ever so much.”

“It feels good to me, too,” Dick said. “Her bottom-hole is very tight, and feels good around my pego.”

The conductor smiled and ruffled his hair. “Sure and I'm sure it does,” he said to Dick. “Well, then, I must be doing my rounds, but I will be back to see how you are doing in just a jiffy. While I am gone, there is this cake which I have brought to you, and a bottle of chilled milk.” He tipped them a wink. “When I return, we may play some more of your little games, sure and we may.”

He slipped out through the door, and in a moment, Dick saw the little brass handle turn, as the conductor used his key from the outside. He turned to Jane. “I had thought that we were in trouble,” he told her. “He caught us, fair and square. But he only wanted to lick your cunny, and to let you suck on his pego.”

“Yes,” said Jane, using her knickers to wipe the conductor's thick come-stuff from her belly and titties. “He had very thick one, and a long one too. I nearly couldn't suck it properly.”

Dick sat next to her and ran his hand over her bare belly. “But you did,” he said, and kissed her. “I was very proud of you.”

She put her hand on his stiff pego. “Thank you, Dick,” she said. “Do you want me to suck your prick again?”

“I would actually rather fuck your bottom,” Dick said honestly. “Watching him lick your cunny and watching you suck his pego really rather made me feel like fucking you as hard as I could.”

“Oh, yes, please, Dick,” Jane said, and went over to her suitcase. When she bent over to open it, her hard little buttocks opened again, and Dick saw her bottom-hole. He became so excited that he stood behind her and pressed his hard pego against the little pink rosebud.

“Oh, no, not yet, Dick,” she cried out. “I haven't put the cold cream on.”

But so much slippery juice had trickled down into her bottom-crack from her cunny, from when Dick and the conductor had been licking her, that her bottom was quite slippery. When Dick pressed a little harder, his prick popped through her tight little opening and slipped inside her.

“Oh, Dick,” she said with a little moan, “Oh, oh yes, Dick.”

They turned, so that she was able to lean up against the seat, and he pushed more of his pego inside her tight little bottom-hole. She panted and moaned and pushed back against him, and he began to thrust his hips at her. His pego went in and out of her tight little bottom-hole and she reached between her legs and rubbed at her cunny.

“Talk to me like Mama talked to Papa when he was fucking her,” he said, grunting as he thrust his hips at her, his hard pego pushing quite deeply inside her little bottom.

“All right, Dick, but you must talk to me like the conductor spoke while I was sucking on his prick,” she panted. “Oh, my, your prick feels so good inside me.”

“Oh, god fucking damn it,” Dick said with a groan as he pumped his hips even harder. “Let me fuck your little bottom, you hot little cunt.”

“Fuck my bottom, Daddy,” Jane replied. “Rape my tight little bottom. Fuck me harder, Daddy. Put your come-stuff inside my bottom with your big hard prick.”

“Oh, your bottom is so hot and sweet, you little strumpet,” Dick panted, fucking her faster and faster now.

Jane arched her back and clenched her bottom-hole as she came. “Oh, Dick, oh, Dick,” she cried. “Rape my bottom! Rape me hard! Fuck my little hole, Dick! Fuck me with your prick!”

Dick groaned as he rammed his pego as deep into his sister's bottom-hole as he could. “Oh, Jane,” he grunted. “Oh, Jane. Your bottom-hole is so good. I like to fuck it so hard.”

And then he came, holding her tight to him as his pego spurted his come-stuff deep between her buttocks, as she cried out and came again and again. He fucked his length between her bum-cheeks a few more times, until no more was coming out, and slowly pulled himself out of her reddened little bum-hole.

“Oh, my, Dick,” she panted, sliding down to sit on the floor, where his come-stuff leaked out of her bottom. “That was so very, very good.”

“Yes, Jane, it rather was,” he said, sitting beside her. “Do you think it was because the conductor licked you like that, before you sucked on him?”

“Well, he was a grown-up, and he knew what he was doing,” Jane declared. “It must have been.”

“He said he would be back,” Dick said. “And that he would want to do more with us.”

“He probably wants to fuck my bottom-hole,” Jane decided.

Dick frowned. “Do you think you can fit him into you?” he asked. “He did have a very large pego.”

“If I can't, I will just suck his prick again,” Jane told him. “But I rather think that I want to try.”

Dick nodded. “I rather think that I want to watch his pego fucking your bottom,” he declared.

Jane smiled at him. “Thank you, Dick. Now, shall we have some of that cake and chilled milk?”

“Oh, rather,” Dick said.

They found that the conductor had brought along glasses for the milk, as well as a large silver knife for the cake. There were no smaller plates for the slices, and so they had to hold them with their hands while they ate them, for Dick cut very large slices for them. Jane giggled as crumbs from the cake fell down on to her titties and ran down her belly. She had not wanted to make a mess with Dick's come-stuff on the seat, so she had put her knickers back on. She could feel the conductor's come-stuff, from where she had wiped it up, squashing up between her legs to her cunny as she ate.

“He rather liked my cunny,” she told Dick, brushing crumbs off her titties. “The way he licked it, he's done it a lot before.”

“You liked it, too,” Dick said. “Did you like the way he did it more than the way I do it?”

Jane looked at her older brother. “I don't want to hurt your feelings, Dick, but he did rather know how to do it, better than you do.”

“Can you teach me how to do it better, Jane?” he asked. “I want to make you feel really good when I do it.”

“Oh, yes,” Jane said. “Now that I know how it should feel, I can do that.”

Dick smiled. “Thank you, Jane. I love you.”

Jane smiled back at him. “I love you too, Dick.” She frowned. “But what does rape mean?”

“I don't know,” Dick replied. “Grandpapa used that word quite a lot, and Mama told Papa to do it to her. It must mean something like fucking, only a little bit harder.”

“Like you were doing to my bottom-hole just before?” asked Jane with a smile.

“Probably, yes,” agreed Dick.

“Oh, well that's all right then,” Jane said.

Dick smiled at her. “I like holding you down and raping you.”

Jane giggled. “I rather like it too. I wonder if the conductor will want to rape me?”

“I hope he does,” Dick said.

“Me too,” said Jane.

 

-o-

By the time the conductor returned, they had eaten quite a bit of the cake. Jane had opened up her suitcase and put on a camisole, with nothing at all underneath. Dick had taken the cold cream and was carefully applying it to Jane's bottom when the door unlocked and opened.

Jane straightened up and turned around, smiling to see the conductor. “Hello, sir,” she greeted him, offering a curtsey. This lifted the hem of the camisole, of course, allowing Dick and the conductor to see her little cunny.

“Hello, little missy, little master,” the conductor said. “I see that you've been busy, sure and you have.”

“Yes, sir,” Dick replied politely. “Jane has decided that if you want to fuck her in the bottom, then she will let you try. I've already fucked her to stretch her bottom a little, and I've put cold cream in her bottom so that it will be as slippery as it can be.”

“And I thought that if you were going to fuck me in the bottom,” Jane said, “you could pretend to be my daddy, coming into my room after I've gone to bed, and fuck me like that. I find it ever so thrilling when Dick does that with me.”

The conductor began to unbutton his magnificent coat, one brass button at a time. “I find it exciting myself, sure and I do,” he told her.  _“Has_  your daddy ever come into your room and put his cock inside of you?”

“No, sir,” she told him. “I really wish he would. I love Dick, and his prick is really nice inside me, but I've never been fucked by a grown-up.”

The conductor smiled as he took off his coat, and slid his suspenders from his shoulders. Then he unfastened his belt, and pushed his trousers down. His large prick sprang up from where it had been hidden, and Jane gasped; it looked larger than ever. “So you would like it if I put my prick into your bottom, then?” he asked, stroking his thick member.

Jane nodded. “I would like it, yes, sir. But if you could lick my cunny first, please? That makes me feel ever so good, and lets me open up my bottom for Dick properly, so he can fuck me as hard as he likes.”

“Well then, little missy, I'll do that for you, sure and I will, and then I will put my prick in your tight little bottom and fuck you as hard as you wish.” The conductor knelt before Jane as she sat down on the seat, and lifted and spread her legs with his large hands. As Dick watched, he began to lick her cunny.

Jane gasped and moaned as the big man's tongue bathed her cunny once more. He slid his tongue into crevices that she did not know existed, and admitted to such pleasure as she could not believe. She arched her back almost immediately, pushing her camisole up so that she could rub her titties and pinch her nipples. “Oh … sir,” she cried. “Your tongue is so good. Lick my cunny! Lick it hard!”

Dick watched her climax as the conductor licked her, her hands pushing his cap back and tangling in his thick brown hair. She pushed her streaming cunny into the man's face, making strange incoherent sounds as he made her come again and again. Dick stroked his own pego, watching his sister grunt and buck as she reached orgasm.

The conductor's whiskers were shiny with Jane's juices when he raised his head from her cunny. Jane was lying back on the seat with her eyes staring at nothing very much, mouth slightly open. Her legs were wide open, her cunny exposed to all who wanted to see.

“Quickly, young master, get her turned over for me,” the conductor told him. Dick roused himself, his pego still very hard, and helped the man roll Jane on to her stomach. Then he raised her so that her bottom was in the air.

“I have cold cream here,” he offered.

“No need, young master,” the conductor told him. “Her own natural oils will do much better.” He ran two fingers between Jane's cunny lips, making her buck her hips slightly and moan once more, and rubbed them over her bum-hole, then pressed his fingers into the little hole itself.

“Oh, yes,” whimpered Jane. “Fuck my bottom, Daddy. Fuck me so hard.”

Dick watched the conductor's two fingers slide into Jane's bottom, her tight little hole stretching to allow them in.

“Oh, yes, young master, she's ready for me, sure and she is,” declared the big man. He took his prick, slid it through the juices of Jane's cunny, and pressed it at her tight little bottom-hole.

“Daddy, is that you?” asked Jane, beginning to come to her senses.

“Yes, little Jane,” the conductor told her, grasping her hips. “I have come to kiss you goodnight, sure and I have.”

“What are you pushing at my bottom, then?” she asked ingenuously, even as she pressed back at his large prick.

“It is just my prick, little Jane. Be a good girl, and let your Daddy fuck your bottom.”

She groaned as her bottom stretched wider and wider, until suddenly his big prick pushed its way through, and the head popped in between her buttocks. “Oh – oh, Daddy! Your prick is so big! It is stretching me. It is hurting me. I'm sure it is tearing my bottom, Daddy. Please take it out!”

“I will not, little Jane. I will be fucking your bottom, because I am your Daddy, and you must let me.” The conductor grunted, and thrust another inch of his prodigious weapon into her; she let out another shriek.

“Oh, Daddy, it is so big, so huge! It is hurting my bottom, ever so much. Please, take it out.”

“The cold cream now, young master,” the conductor muttered. Dick opened the jar and held it out; the conductor smeared it over the part of his prick that still protruded outside of Jane's tightly stretched bum-hole. He pulled out slightly, smeared more cold cream on, then pushed it back inside her.

“Oh, Daddy, do that again,” moaned Jane. “That felt so good.”

“So you like having my prick in your bum?” asked the conductor. “I thought you did not, sure and I did.” As he spoke, he inched his length farther into her, eased now by the cold cream smoothing the way.

“Oh, I thought I did not, too, Daddy,” Jane panted. “But it has become easier to accommodate your size in my bum-hole. Please, fuck my bottom just a little harder. I like it when Dick does it that way.”

“Jane, if I get up on the seat here, could you suck my pego while the – while Papa fucks your bottom?” ashed Dick.

“I am sure that I could,” moaned Jane, as more of the conductor's prick inched inside her now very full bottom. “Bring it up here and we shall see.”

Dick climbed up on the seat, turning so that his stiff prick was in the way of Jane's mouth. She began to suck on it, even as the conductor managed to force the last few inches of his large prick between her bum-cheeks. Slowly, the big cock was pulled from inside her, and then pushed back up into her bottom; she gasped as it was withdrawn, then moaned as it thrust into her once more.

“Is it hurting you, Jane, truly?” asked Dick anxiously, as her lips folded around his rigid pego.

“Oh, no, Dick, not truly,” she admitted. “It feels funny, and a little uncomfortable. But it feels good every now and again, too. I am sure that I will get to like it.”

“Now that's a good little missy,” declared the conductor. “If you do not enjoy this to the fullest, then I will lick you until you cannot move once more.”

Jane would have answered him, but she was sucking on Dick's prick once more, and as a good girl, she had been taught to never talk with her mouth full.

The conductor began to fuck her bottom then, sliding his prick into her over and over again. He moved slowly at first, then more and more quickly. At the same time, Jane sucked on her brother's hard erection, making him gasp and squeeze her little titties. She reached back under herself to rub at her cunny, as the conductor's big prick slowly stretched her bottom-hole. It felt like his prick was a massive log that had been pushed into her bottom, but she was gradually learning to tolerate his thickness, and to even enjoy it.

Dick watched his thickness, his length, disappearing between Jane's buttocks, heard the man's sack slapping against his sister's cunny, as the conductor fucked her, screwed her, raped her little bottom. “Say those bad words, sir,” he urged the conductor. “She likes it.”

“What … bad words … little master?” grunted the conductor, his face sheened with sweat. His hips plunged back and forth, his teeth clenched with the effort of fucking his prick into the little girl's tight hot little bottom-hole.

“The ones you said before, when she was sucking you,” Dick reminded him.

The conductor grunted, then he began to speak. “Take my cock, you wanton little slut. Let me fuck you up the arse like the little whore you are. I'm going to fuck your bum until you scream, you saucy little minx.”

Between them, Jane began to wriggle and moan, as she rubbed her cunny. Dick knew that she was really enjoying it now. He was enjoying it too, as Jane's mouth made his pego feel so very wonderful. But then he had an idea. “Rape,” he gasped. “Say you're Daddy, raping her.”

The conductor nodded as he kept fucking Jane, his big prick making slurping noises as it slid in and out of Jane's tight little bum. “I'm your Daddy, and I'm using my big hard cock to rape your bum, you little slut,” he told her. “I'm going to come into your room every night, and I'm going to lift up your nightdress and I'm going to shove my cock into your bottom, and I'm going to rape you all night.” He grasped at her hips as he rammed his prick into her sensitive bottom. “You can't stop me, you little cunt, because you like it when your daddy rapes your bottom, don't you?”

At that moment, Jane came, her bottom-hole clenching down on the conductor's driving prick. He closed his eyes shut and kept fucking her; just a little bit later, Dick felt himself coming, and spurted into Jane's mouth. She sucked him dry, then kept pushing back at the conductor's huge prick.

When he came, he shouted out “All aboard!” once more, then pulled her so hard on to him that she thought he was going to split her in two. He spurted his hot cum-stuff into her bottom, still fucking her sore bum until every last drop had left him. Then he finally pulled out of her, leaving her feeling as though Dick had shoved his whole arm up there.

“Oh my,” she whimpered. “Oh, my. I feel as though my bottom will never be the same again.”

“Your bottom?” asked the conductor. “What about my prick? Your little bottom was so tight that it skinned me alive while I was in there.”

Slowly, shakily, Jane stood up. A long trickle of his white come-stuff was running out from between her still-stretched buttocks and down her thigh. “I enjoyed that very much, thank you,” she told him. “It hurt a little at first, but then it was very nice indeed.”

Bending down, the conductor bestowed a little kiss on her lips. “As did I, little missy,” he replied. “You have quite the tightest bottom I have ever had my prick inside of, and you handled me like a champion. No screaming or fainting fits, no bursting into tears and begging me to take it out. You'll make some lucky man a wonderful wife, one day.”

“Oh, I'll not get married,” she told him as she found her dress and picked it up. “Dick and I are going to live together, and he is going to fuck my bottom every night.”

His eyebrows rose a little. “And I have heard of worse living arrangements, sure and I have,” he allowed as he pulled his trousers up and slid the suspenders over his shoulders. “You're a lucky young man, young master. A willing little lady like this, allowing you to put your prick into her dark warm place every night. There are many far unluckier than you.”

Dick handed him his coat. “I know, sir,” he agreed. “I love Jane, and her bottom is very agreeable to my pego. I do not know of any girls that I like better than Jane, so why would I need to marry?”

“I cannot argue with that, young master, sure and I can not,” the conductor agreed, setting his cap to the right angle and buttoning up his coat. “You be sure and be dressed soon; your stop is coming up in another half-hour.”

“Yes, sir,” agreed Jane, curtseying again in her camisole. “Did I look pretty enough to fuck, sir?”

The conductor smiled. “If you looked any prettier, I would throw you over my shoulder and take you with me,” he told her, chuckling to show it was a jest.

Jane giggled. “If you are on the train when we go back to London, would you like to fuck my bottom again?” she asked.

“Now there's a question that deserves only one answer, sure and it does,” the conductor told her. “I would be honoured and delighted to fuck your tight little bottom from one end of England to the other, little missy. So long as your brother does not mind, that is?”

He glanced at Dick, who shook his head hastily. “Oh, no, sir,” he replied. “It is Jane's bottom. If she decides to let you fuck her, then I cannot tell her otherwise. Besides, my pego gets hard watching you push yours into her bottom. I rather like watching her be fucked.”

The conductor laughed, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Spoken like a wise man,” he praised Dick. “If a man tries to tell a woman what she may not do with her body, she may just do it anyway, to spite him.”

Dick flushed red with the praise. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbled. “And thank you for licking Jane's cunny, and fucking her so well. I know that she enjoyed you doing both things, ever so much.”

“Oh, yes,” Jane said. “I did, really and truly.”

“Well now,” the conductor mused. “This is the first time I have ever been thanked for doing what felt so good. If I see you again, little missy, I will surely take you and your bottom up on that, sure and I will.” He went out through the door, locking it behind him as he went.

Dick turned to Jane and kissed her. “You were very exciting, Jane,” he told her. “Watching him rape your bum so hard makes me want to fuck you even more than ever.”

“Perhaps not right at this moment,” Jane said. “My bum is rather sore right now. Is it all right if I sucked your prick instead?” She kissed him again. “I do love you, Dick, but I do not think I would enjoy having anything in my bum right now.”

“I understand,” Dick said graciously. “His pego was very large, and your bottom is very small. You can suck my pego if you want.”

“Thank you, Dick,” she told him with a third kiss, and fell to her knees. He felt her take his hardening length into her mouth, and begin to suck it with eager lips. Sitting down with a groan, he opened his thighs to allow her to suck on him properly, leaning back as he did so.

He had come several times on that train ride so far, so it took him a little time to reach orgasm; the come-stuff spurted into her mouth, and dribbled down on to her camisole, just moments before the train pulled into their station.

Hastily dressed, and with their suitcases in hand, Dick and Jane climbed down from the train carriage, looking around in the late afternoon sunlight. No-one else had gotten off the train, and soon the train whistle signalled that it would be moving along. Steam was built up once more, and the train chugged into the distance, leaving them quite alone on the platform.

“So where are Uncle Ned and Aunt Bess?” asked Jane, looking about.

“I really do not know,” Dick told her. “Perhaps Papa forgot to tell them that we were coming today.”

Jane began to sniffle. “Oh, I do hope that he didn't,” she said. “It really is very lonely around here.”

Dick looked around. She was right; to a child raised in the city, the landscape looked quite desolate. There were no buildings, just a railside platform. All around were trees of types that neither Dick nor Jane knew about. A wind blew up, and Jane shivered; she had forgotten to put her knickers back on, and stuffed them into her suitcase at the last moment before getting off the train. Her little cunny and bottom were starting to feel quite cold.

“I packed a coat,” Dick said, putting his suitcase down and opening it. “Did you?”

“I have a pullover,” Jane agreed. “And I think I will put my knickers back on.” She took them out of her case and lifted her skirts, pulling the knickers back up her legs.

Dick watched her do this, then glanced around. “If your bum wasn't so sore, and it wasn't so cold,” he suggested, “we could take all our clothes off and I could fuck you right here. After all, there's no-one around for miles.”

Jane smiled. “That's true,” she said. “Or I could sit on that bench and you could lick my cunny.”

“Do you want me to?” asked Dick. “After all, you did suck my pego on the train before we got to the station.”

Jane nodded. “Do you know, I rather think I do,” she said. “I had a really marvellous orgasm when the conductor was fucking me, but I do like the ones that you give me, too.”

So they went over to the wooden bench on the platform, and Jane pulled her knickers off once more. She sat on the bench and pulled up her skirt, and leaned back as Dick knelt down in front of her.

But just as he was about to start licking, they both heard the noise of horses trotting, and the crunching of wheels on gravel. Quickly, Jane handed her knickers to Dick, who stuffed them into his pocket; they both stood up, just as a dog-cart came into view, with a stockily built man holding the reins.

“Ho, Dobbin, ho, Blaze,” he called to the horses. “And you two abandoned souls would be my nephew and niece, Dick and Jane, am I right?”

Uncle Ned had arrived.


	4. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On arrival in the country, Dick and Jane make a thrilling discovery ...

 “Uncle Ned!” cried out Jane. “Is that you?”

“Indeed, young Jane,” the ruddy-faced, burly man on the dog-card called back. “Did the train arrive early, or did I arrive late?”

Dick hesitated; he didn't want to embarrass his uncle, but he was an honest boy. “I rather think that the train was on time,” he replied. “The conductor seemed to think so.”

Uncle Ned smiled broadly. “Aye, so it was,” he agreed. “I was late getting the horses hitched up, and so it was my fault that you were stranded here for a little while. Well spoken, young Dick. We value straight talking here in the country.”

Dick flushed pink from his uncle's praise. “Thank you,” he replied. “Come on, Jane. We don't want to keep Uncle Ned waiting.”

The suitcases were too heavy for Dick to lift up into the box on the back of the dog-cart, but Uncle Ned took each of them with one brawny arm, and heaved them up, all at once.

“Oh, my,” Jane said admiringly, “you are very strong, Uncle Ned.”

“Have to be, lass,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Farming the land is no place for a weakling.”

“I should say not,” Dick said. “You look ever so much stronger than Papa.”

“I do not know how to climb up on to that, Uncle Ned,” Jane said, looking at the front seat of the cart. “Can you lift me up?”

“Of course I can, lass,” he told her, taking her under the arms and lifting her up on to the seat. As he did so, the cold wind blew up, and he skirt lifted. From her shiny black shoes all the way up to her armpits, it was clear that she wore nothing at all. Uncle Ned did not see, but Dick did; for just a moment, Jane's tight little bottom and her cunny were exposed to the world. Dick felt his pego swell in his breeches at the sight.

After settling Jane on the seat, Uncle Ned turned to Dick. “Do you need help getting up, lad?” he asked.

“No, Uncle Ned,” Dick said stoutly. “I can climb up by myself.”

And so he did; his shoes, like Jane's, were unsuited to climbing, but he hooked his foot in the spokes of the wheel, and shinned up on to the cart. When he got there, he was panting, and he rather believed that he had gotten splinters in his hand, but he had made it.

“That was very well done, Dick,” Jane said. “I could never do that.”

“Oh, you'll be doing all that and more, after a few weeks on the farm, lass,” Uncle Ned assured her, as he vaulted up on to the cart. But when he sat on the narrow seat, Dick felt himself sliding off of the far end.

“Oh, hi!” he called out in alarm, catching himself just in time. “There's not enough room for all three of us on this seat!”

Uncle Ned frowned. “Well, that's a puzzler and no mistake,” he grunted. “I need to sit on the seat, because I will be driving. And young Jane needs to sit here, because she is a lady.” He looked at Dick. “Do you think maybe that you could ride with the baggage, lad?”

Dick looked down at the box holding the suitcases. It looked uncomfortable. “Perhaps I could,” he said. “If there is no other way.”

“Of course there is another way,” Jane exclaimed. “Dick, I will ride upon your lap!”

“If you are fine with that, lad?” asked Uncle Ned.

“Oh, certainly,” Dick said. “It will be more comfortable than those suitcases riding upon my lap, which is almost certain to happen if I ride back there!”

Jane laughed at that, the clear, high music of her voice rising to the treetops, and startling the birds. Uncle Ned also laughed, a deep booming sound.

“Ah, lad, you're a card and no mistake,” Uncle Ned told him. “Well then, lass, make way for the gentleman who is to be your seat. And you, lad, be sure to hold on tight to your sister, for it may be a bumpy ride.”

Jane got up, and Dick sat down. He braced his feet against the headboard, and Jane climbed on to his lap. He felt her wriggle into place, her skirt sliding out from between his breeches and her bare bottom, as she pressed down upon his swelling pego. Clinging to her tightly, he ran the hand that Uncle Ned could not see under her skirt to caress her smooth thighs.

“All ready? Hold tight now.” Uncle Ned looked at the both of them and shook the reins. “Gee-up, Dobbin. Gee-up, Blaze. Move along, now.”

With a lurch, the horses started moving; the wheels crunched over gravel, and soon they were moving at a steady clip, the horses trotting in time.

Underneath Jane's skirt, her bottom was moving back and forth on Dick's pego in a way that inflamed him greatly; he felt himself swelling, pushing upward at her tight little bum, in a way that she could not mistake. His hand slid between her thighs, to rub at her little cunny; she let out a slight moan and spread her legs to give him better access.

“What's that there, lass?” asked Uncle Ned, looking over at her.

“Nothing, Uncle Ned,” she told him at once. “I'm just a little tired from the long train ride.”

“Aye, lass,” he replied. “That will wear you out, so I'm told.”

Greatly daring, Dick pushed Jane forward a little on his lap so that he could undo his breeches buttons. At the same time, Jane turned to their uncle. “Have you ever been to London, Uncle Ned?”

“Oh, aye,” he replied with a chuckle. “When I was a young sprout, about your age. But then I came out to the country to make my living out here. Stable boy first, then hired hand, and now here I am, owning a farm. It just shows you what hard work will do for you.”

Under Jane's dress, Dick undid the last button, and his pego popped free. Jane slid back, her warm buttocks enclosing his length and almost making it feel as though he was inside her. With Dick back to rubbing her cunny, she slid back and forth along his prick, pushing down on him to make him feel as good as she could. And then it happened; she was pushing back, and the cart hit a little bump, and she felt the tip of his prick pop into her behind.

Slowly, slowly, she slid down on to him, letting his hard prick push into her tight little bottom. She wasn't quite as sore as she had been once the conductor had finished coming inside her bottom-hole, and it was rather enjoyable, especially with the way he was rubbing at her cunny.

Dick held her tightly and rocked his pelvis, fucking his pego up into Jane's bottom, hoping that the cart-ride would last just a little longer. Her bum was so hot and tight around his hard pego, and he knew that it would not be long before he came, and filled her bum with his hot come-stuff all over again.

“And over there's the Reservoir,” Uncle Ned told them; Dick had been vaguely aware that he had been talking the whole way, but he had been much more interested in getting his pego inside Jane's bottom once more. “There's a cabin and a dock there, but no boats. Often I've thought of putting a boat on that water, but there's not overly much reason.”

Jane did her best not to grunt in time with the feeling of Dick's prick sliding deep into her bottom, over and over again. “Do you suppose there might be sunken treasure in there, Uncle Ned?”

“Oh no, lass,” he told her, with a rich chuckle. “It only were dammed forty, fifty year ago. Afore then it were just a deepish valley.”

The light was going fast as they topped a hill-crest. The dog-cart rolled down a long slope toward a farmyard; the farmhouse had lights in the windows, and Dick could hear the distant barking of dogs.

“Ooh, dogs,” Jane moaned, trying hard not to whimper with the sensations that Dick was causing in her sensitive little bottom-hole. “Are there puppies? I love puppies.”

Uncle Ned must have thought she was talking strangely, because he looked over at her, but it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. “No puppies yet, young lass. But Daphne's got a litter that she'll be ready to drop, next month or so. We'll see about puppies then.”

They pulled to a halt in the farmyard, and Uncle Ned folded the reins over the seat-back. “I'll take the cases in,” he told them, springing down from the cart. “You two can make your own way in.”

“Yes, Uncle Ned,” Dick told him. Uncle Ned lifted both cases from the box at the back of the cart and started toward the house, calling out something about, “Bess! The young ones are here!”

Dick took Jane's waist, and pushed her down to all fours on the floor of the cart. She arched her back and gasped as he started fucking her for all he was worth, ramming his prick into her bum as hard as he could. She bit her lip as she came, whimpering with the power of her orgasm, even as she felt his prick burst its own dam and spurt his hot come-stuff into her bottom-hole.

“Oh, Dick,” she gasped as he helped her down from the cart. “I think that might have been the best one yet.”

“I think so too,” he told here. “Quick, here are your knickers. Put them on.”

She did so as Dick buttoned his breeches, and they started around the back of the dog-cart toward the house, just as Uncle Ned came out again. “Ah, there you are,” he called out jovially. “I had thought you might be wandering around lost in the dark.”

“No, Uncle Ned, we just had to figure out how to get down off the cart,” Dick told him. “It's not easy, in the dark.”

“It'll be a sight less easy for me when I get back,” chuckled Uncle Ned. “I'm just going down pub for a wee dram. Bess knows I'll be out the late.”

“Yes, Uncle Ned,” Dick said, and watched him turn the dog-cart around. The hoof-beats and the rumbling of the wheels dwindled away in the darkness.

“Come on, Jane,” said Dick. “It's cold out here. Let's get inside.”

“All right, Dick,” she agreed, and took his hand. “Let's.”

 

<><>

Aunt Bess met them at the door. She was a cheerful-looking woman who looked far too young to be anyone's mother, or aunt for that matter. She also had very large breasts; not quite as large as Connie's, but larger than Mama's. In the thin blouse she was wearing, with the chilly air washing in from outside, Dick could not help noticing her nipples poking through the cloth, like little thumbs.

“Dick!” she cried. “Jane!” She hugged them both, and Dick knew that if he had not just finished fucking Jane, his pego would be hard again.

“Hullo, Aunt Bess,” he managed to say. “It's really very nice to meet you again.”

“And you too,” she told him, hugging him close to her breasts. “Jane, how was your train ride?”

“It was very interesting, Aunt Bess,” Jane told her politely. “The conductor was a very nice man. He helped us a lot.”

Dick knew that she was talking about how the conductor had licked her cunny and fucked her bottom, and he wanted to laugh, but he knew that he should not.

“Well, you must both be very tired,” Aunt Bess told her. “Are you hungry? I have shepherd's pie in the oven.”

“I think that I would much rather have a bath and go to bed, thank you, Aunt Bess,” said Jane, trying hard not to yawn. “It really was a very long train ride.”

“I will be happy to take my bath after Jane,” Dick added politely.

“Well, aren't you a good boy?” beamed Aunt Bess. “So thoughtful for your sister.”

“Mama told me that I had to take care of her,” Dick said.

“And so you are,” Aunt Bess agreed. “Well, come along, Jane. I'll see about drawing you a bath.”

They left the kitchen, and a moment later a girl and boy entered. The girl was maybe a little younger than Dick, and very freckled, while the boy was a little older, and quite tanned. The boy was wearing flannel pyjamas, while the girl wore a long nightgown.

“Hullo,” said the boy. “I suppose you're Cousin Dick?”

“Yes, I am,” Dick said, offering his hand. “And you're Cousin Rod?”

“That's me,” Rod replied, shaking his hand. Dick tried to shake it firmly, but Rod was quite a bit stronger and Dick could feel it.

“And I'm Cousin Fanny,” the girl said, leaning in and kissing Dick on the cheek. Her nightgown gaped open, and Dick saw her firm, rounded breasts, for all that she was only a couple of years older than Jane. Her nipples were erect and pointy, and she wore no underwear beneath the nightgown that he could see, not even knickers. Her freckles went all the way down to her belly.

Dragging his eyes up to her face, he returned the kiss. “I'm very pleased to meet you, Cousin Fanny,” he said, knowing that there was now a flush in his cheeks. Cousin Fanny smiled slightly, and he knew that she had deliberately done that to show him her body. He wondered if she wanted him to lick her cunny as well, and to fuck her bottom? If that was the case, then his time in the country was likely to be very busy indeed, between fucking Jane as much as she liked, and fucking Fanny as well.

“So, Dick, you do any walking, there in the city?” Rod asked as Fanny stepped back.

“A little,” Dick replied. “Around the park. And we play cricket, and throw a ball back and forth.”

Rod snorted a little, and Dick knew that he was amused and scornful. “That's nothing. Wait till you see the type of walking we do around here.”

“Leave him alone, Rod,” Fanny told her brother, punching him lightly on the arm. “He's only new here. And he might surprise you.”

“It's all right, Fanny,” Dick told her. “Let him talk. I can go walking any day that Rod does, and I'll keep up all day.” He knew he was being reckless with his talk, but he was angry that Rod was talking to him that way.

“Oh, really?” Rod asked, with a sneering smile.

“Really,” Dick replied. He wasn't quite as tall as Rod, or as broad in the shoulders, but he faced up to him anyway.

“Well, we'll see about that.” Rod was about to say more, but Fanny pulled him aside. “Leave him  _alone,_ ” she told him, then lowered her voice so that Dick didn't hear what she said next.

Whatever it was, it meant something to Rod, because he smiled and held out his hand. “All right, Dick. We'll call it evens. Peace?”

Dick nodded. “Peace,” he agreed, and they shook once more. Rod didn't even squeeze his hand so badly this time. He wondered what Fanny had said to Rod to make him change his mind.

 

<><>

"Have you been ill, child?" asked Aunt Bess, as she poured hot water over Jane's head. It felt so very nice, after the long train ride and all the fucking. The hot water stung just a little on her bottom-hole, but it was quite soothing all the same. She felt that with a little of Mummy's cold cream, it would feel really nice after the bath. And then maybe if Dick could sneak into her room and fuck her again, it would feel very good indeed.

"I don't believe so, Aunt Bess," she replied. She took the sponge and began to scrub herself down. She wished that Aunt Bess would look away, so that she could rub her cunny properly, as she was starting to feel warm down there at the thought of Dick fucking her bottom again, but her young aunt was looking intently at her.

"I wouldn't ask, but that you're so very pale," Aunt Bess said.

"Oh, that's because we get very little sun in London," Jane explained. "With London weather, sometimes we do not see the sun from one week to the next."

"Oh, you poor dear," exclaimed Aunt Bess. "You look so much like a cute little white china doll."

“You look very beautiful too, Aunt Bess,” Jane said, scrubbing herself with the sponge. “You have very nice breasts.” She stopped then, wondering if she should not have said that to her aunt.

But Aunt Bess smiled at her. “You think so, do you, child?” she asked.

“Oh, yes,” Jane said. “They're ever so much bigger than mine, and bigger even than Mummy's.” She did not tell Aunt Bess that they were smaller than Connie's, because she did not know if Aunt Bess would be angry at being compared to a servant.

“Do you like looking at ladies' breasts, Jane?” asked Aunt Bess, licking her lips a little.

Jane felt herself flushing a little. “Yes,” she admitted in a small voice. She liked to look at Dick's prick, almost as much as she liked feeling it in her bottom, but she also rather liked Mama's breasts. Not as much as Dick did, of course, but she had enjoyed looking at them and touching them.

Aunt Bess knelt beside the tub and unbuttoned her blouse, letting Jane see her breasts properly. They were large and plump, and her nipples stood out stiffly. “Would you like to touch them?” her aunt asked softly.

Jane put down the sponge and reached up to squeeze her aunt's large, soft breasts. She leaned forward and put her mouth on her aunt's nipple; Aunt Bess arched her back and made a noise in her throat. Jane squeezed her breasts as well as she could with her hands, and rubbed her other nipple while she was still sucking on the first one.

She felt Aunt Bess' hands running over her head. “Oh, that's a wonderful child, you are indeed,” her aunt breathed. And then she felt her hands running down over her body, cupping and squeezing her own little tiny breasts. She knelt up in the bath, and Aunt Bess' hand ran down over her bottom, squeezing her hard little buttocks. Her other hand went between Jane's legs, and rubbed hard at her little cunny. Jane sucked very hard indeed on Aunt Bess' breast, and pulled her aunt's skirts up. Feeling between her legs, she rubbed at her aunt's cunny through what felt like very thin knickers, and heard her aunt gasp.

Taking her hands off of Jane's cunny and bottom, Aunt Bess pulled Jane from her breast, and kissed her. It was the mummy-and-daddy sort of kiss that Mummy had taught them, and Aunt Bess' tongue slithered into Jane's mouth. Jane sucked on it, because Dick liked that, and Aunt Bess did too.

When they stopped kissing, each of them had their hands on the other one's breasts, squeezing and rubbing the nipples. The way Aunt Bess did it, it sent thrills of pleasure all the way down to Jane's cunny and bottom. Aunt Bess looked at Jane with a sort of hungry look in her eyes. She had seen it before in the conductor's eyes, and it made her feel all warm and wanting to be fucked.

“Oh, child,” said Aunt Bess softly. “We will have fine times while you are here, you can be sure of that.”

“I'm sure we will,” Jane told her politely. She wanted to keep going, to see what Aunt Bess wanted to do to her, but the bath water would go cold before they were finished, she was sure, and Dick still needed a bath. So she stood up in the tub. “I'm ready to get out now.”

“Of course you are, child,” Aunt Bess told her, and folded a large towel around her. She dried Jane down, rubbing extra hard on her breasts and cunny and bottom, almost hard enough to give Jane a climax, right there. Jane kissed her while she was doing this, and squeezed her breasts, which made her rub Jane all the harder. By the time Jane was properly dry, she felt as though her bottom-hole had been fucked all over again, Aunt Bess had rubbed it so hard.

 

<><>

“Dick!” called Aunt Bess from upstairs. “The bath is ready for you!”

“Thank you, Aunt Bess!” Dick called back. He looked at Rod and Fanny. “I'm sorry, I do not know where the bathroom is. Or even my bedroom. Or my suitcase.”

“Oh, that's all right,” Fanny said quickly. “I'll show you.” Rod went to say something, but she shushed him, and led Dick upstairs.

“This is Rod's room,” she told Dick. “That's his bed.” Dick looked; the bed looked to be about the same size as the one he had at home, or perhaps a little bigger.

“Yes, and where will I be sleeping?” he asked.

“In his bed,” Fanny told him.

“I … in the same bed? Won't that be a little crowded?” he asked.

Fanny smiled a little. “I'm sure that we will all learn to get used to it. After all, Jane will be sleeping with me.”

Dick was disappointed, because he had wanted to be able to find Jane after she had gone to bed, and perhaps fuck her again. Seeing Fanny's breasts and body under her nightgown had made him think that he was perhaps able to manage another fuck, and Jane's tight little bottom was very much on his mind.

“Oh, all right,” he said, because he didn't want to make her think that he was angry at her. He knelt down to get his pyjamas from his suitcase, and Fanny leaned over to talk to him. Again, the neck of her nightgown opened up, and he could see her breasts hanging down, and her legs, spread this time. He could not see her cunny from this angle, but he could imagine it. He felt his pego growing quite stiff in his pants.

Fanny paused long enough that Dick had quite a good look at her body, then straightened up. “The bathroom is this way,” she told him with another smile.

Again, she led the way, to a smallish room with a metal tub in the middle of it. There was a stove here for heating the buckets, but there were no full buckets here. “We would heat more water,” Fanny said apologetically, “but that would use more wood, because the water from the pump would be quite freezing by now. So we use the warm bathwater.”

Dick felt the bathwater; it was still warm. “That's quite all right,” he told her politely. “I can have a bath in this.” He began to unbutton his coat, then realised that Fanny had not left the room. “Uh, I'm taking my clothes off now,” he warned her.

“Oh, that's fine,” Fanny told him. “I've seen my father and Rod without their clothes on before. Rod likes me to scrub his back. Would you like me to scrub your back, Dick?”

Dick looked at her slight smile, and swallowed a little. “I … I don't wish to embarrass you, Fanny,” he warned her.

She chuckled. “I do not think you can embarrass me, Dick. Come on, the water's getting cold.”

She was right, so Dick finished unbuttoning his coat, then hung it up on a hook. He slid the suspender straps off of his shoulders, then took his shirt off. Fanny watched him the whole time, which only made his pego stand up all the harder.

When he slid his breeches down and stepped out of them, Fanny gasped to see his stiff pego.

“I … I'm sorry,” he mumbled, trying to cover it with his hands.

“Oh, no,” she breathed, dropping to her knees before him. “That's quite all right, Dick.”

He could not really believe it, not until her lips enfolded the head of his erect shaft, and he realised that she was really doing it, really sucking on him.

“Oh, Fanny,” he groaned. “Oh, Fanny.”

She sucked his pego deep into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him; looking down, he could see that her nightgown was gaping open again, and that he could see her firm breasts, bobbing with the motion.

And then she took her mouth from him, just as he felt that he was going to come, and bestowed a kiss on the very tip. He shuddered as he looked down at her. “Oh my goodness, Fanny,” he whispered. “I want so very much to fuck you.”

She stood up with a smile, and lifted her nightgown over her head. Beneath it, as he had already seen, she wore nothing except freckles and a smile. “Well then,” she murmured, “why do we not?”

 

<><>

Aunt Bess led Jane to Fanny's bedroom. “You will be sleeping with your cousin, child,” she told her. “Don't be doing anything too naughty with her, now,” she added with a secret smile.

“If she likes having her breasts touched as much as you do,” Jane told her boldly, “then I might not be able to keep that promise.”

Aunt Bess gathered her in for another kiss, one hand squeezing Jane's small breasts through her nightgown, and the other squeezing her buttocks, and rubbing between them. The touch of her fingers on Jane's still-tender bum-hole reminded her of the cold cream.

“Aunt Bess,” she asked, after sucking on her aunt's tongue for a little bit, “would you be able to help me with something?”

Aunt Bess squeezed her bottom and pinched a nipple, making Jane gasp a little. “What would you like me to do, child?”

“I … I have cold cream in my suitcase,” Jane explained. “I need to rub it on my bottom. It was a very long train-ride, and my bottom is sore.” Jane knew that she was perfectly capable of rubbing it on herself, but she felt that it would feel ever so much nicer if Aunt Bess did it, and she did so enjoy it when Aunt Bess touched her bottom.

Aunt Bess licked her lips. “I'm sure we can do that,” she told Jane. “Off with your nightgown.”

“But can't we just lift it a little?” asked Jane.

Aunt Bess shook her head. “You will need to take it all the way off. We don't want to get cold cream anywhere on it, do we?”

“I … I suppose not,” agreed Jane. She lifted her nightgown off over her head; almost immediately, Aunt Bess was leaning forward and suckling on Jane's nipple, in the same way that Jane had sucked on hers. “Oh, Aunt Bess,” she moaned softly. “That feels so good.”

Her own hands were playing with Aunt Bess' breasts, which she had not yet put away; she had discovered that Aunt Bess liked it when her nipples were squeezed quite hard.

Pulling her mouth away from Jane's nipple, Aunt Bess looked at her with that hungry look again. “Fetch the cold cream, Jane,” she told her niece. “Or at this rate, it will never get done.”

Obediently, Jane fetched it, then lay back on the bed at Aunt Bess' direction and spread her legs quite far apart. Aunt Bess took the cold cream and put a dab on the end of her finger. She leaned close to where Jane's cunny and bottom were exposed to her, and rubbed a little cold cream around Jane's bottom-hole.

“It's very red here,” she said. “That's not from riding on the train all day. What have you been doing, child?”

“I -” began Jane, but at that moment, Aunt Bess rubbed some more on, and rubbed her cunny at the same time. “Oh, Aunt Bess, that feels so nice.”

“Why is your arse so red?” asked Aunt Bess, rubbing more cold cream on with two fingers; she pushed just a little, and her fingers popped into Jane's bottom.

“Oh – oh my – Dick fucks me there,” Jane gasped, without ever meaning to. Aunt Bess' fingers were moving in and out of her bottom-hole, while her thumb rubbed hard at Jane's cunny.

“Your brother fucks you up the arse?” Aunt Bess' eyebrows rose. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, rather,” Jane gasped. “Oh, do it more, it feels so good.”

“And what about your cunny?” asked Aunt Bess, pushing two fingers quite deep into Jane's bottom-hole. Jane arched her back as Aunt Bess' thumb on her cunny made her come; she bit her lip so that she would not cry out.

“What – what about my cunny?” she gasped, when she was able to speak again.

Aunt Bess frowned. “So Dick has never fucked you in your cunny?”

“What?” asked Jane. “How would he do that?”

There was a long pause, as Aunt Bess rubbed at her cunny and pushed fingers in and out of her bottom; Jane whimpered and moaned and thrashed on the bed. “Well, fuck me,” murmured Aunt Bess. And then she called out. “Rod! Come here, I need you!”

Jane's eyes opened wide. “No!” she gasped. “I have no clothes on!”

Aunt Bess smiled. “That's all right, child. He's seen me and Fanny both without clothes on. You have nothing that he hasn't seen before.” She continued to rub Jane's cunny and fuck her bottom with her fingers, until Rod entered the room.

“What's the matter, Bess?” he asked, then he saw them, Aunt Bess with her breasts hanging out, and Jane entirely naked on the bed.

“What the matter is, Rod,” Aunt Bess told him, “is that this poor child has been getting fucked in the arse by her brother because they don't know any better. She desperately needs you to fuck her in the cunny.”

Even if Jane had wanted to protest, she could not have done so; Aunt Bess' hands on her just felt too good. So she watched Rod take his clothes off. His prick was larger than Dick's, but smaller than the conductor's, so she supposed she could take him in her bottom-hole without any trouble.

“Will it hurt, being fucked in the cunny?” she asked anxiously. “My bottom was a little sore, after Dick fucked me there the first time.”

“Only a little bit, and only for the first time,” Bess told her. “After that, it will feel wonderful, every time.”

She took her hand away, and Rod got on top of Jane. He was tanned down to the waist, and very muscular, and his prick looked very large up close. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly; Jane kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. She sucked on it, and felt his prick sliding up and down between the lips of her cunny.

And then he lifted his hips slightly, and she felt his prick being placed at a point down to the bottom of her cunny; for a moment, she thought he was going to be pressing against her bottom-hole, but he was not. It felt nice, really nice.

And then he began to push into her.

She hadn't even  _known_  there was a hole there to fuck.

 

<><>

Dick lay on the floor of the bathroom, arms and legs entwined with Fanny's, as they kissed and caressed each others' naked bodies. He lowered his mouth to her breast and suckled on her nipple; she moaned and stroked his pego with her warm hand.

“Lie back,” he told her, and got down between her inviting, open thighs. Mama and Jane both liked their cunnies to be licked, and Jane especially liked it before he fucked her in the bottom, so he began to lick Fanny's cunny.

She really did like it; her strong legs wrapped around behind his head, and he lapped and licked at her juices as they oozed out of her. He found her little nubbin, a bit larger than Jane's, and sucked on it, and she arched her back as she came. Her hands tangled in his hair as he licked her cunny, and then she came a second time, and a third.

Just as she let him up, they heard Aunt Bess calling for Rod.

“What's going on?” he asked, as he crawled up beside her.

“I don't know and I don't care,” she murmured. “Now get on top of me and fuck me.”

“It's easier if I'm behind you,” he told her.

“No,” she told him. “I want you on top.”

He got on top of her, lifting her legs up so that her bottom-hole was presented to his pego, but then she reached down and grasped his urgent erection. “Here,” she murmured, pressing it between the lips of her cunny.

“But that's not -” he began, just before he found himself sliding into a hole that he had not even known was there.

 

<><>

Jane gasped and arched her back as Rod's prick slid into her cunny-hole. “Oh my,” she gasped. “Oh dear! It's so big! Oh, Rod, what are you doing? How are you doing that?”

She felt it stretching her as he entered her, his thick prick opening her up, making her fully aware of her cunny-hole for the first time.

“You did not know you could be fucked in the cunny?” asked Aunt Bess, still squeezing her breasts, and sliding a finger into her bottom once more.

“Oh – no,” gasped Jane. “Ouch! That hurt!”

Rod stopped. “Are you all right, Jane?” he asked, and kissed her again.

“Oh, yes, Rod,” she gasped. “Keep doing it. It didn't hurt as much as when the conductor fucked my bum on the train.”

“The conductor fucked you up the  _arse?”_  Aunt Bess asked. “Didn't that hurt a lot?”

“Only at first,” Jane said. “Oh yes, Rod, fuck my cunny like that. Oh yes, do it harder. After a little bit, it felt really nice. Oh my, Rod, fuck me, please.”

She wrapped her legs around Rod's hips as he pumped his prick in and out of her tight little cunny-hole. She had not known about this until Aunt Bess had told him to fuck her, but now that she knew about it, she wanted more of it. It felt even better than being fucked in the bum. Although she wanted Rod to fuck here there, now, as well. She wanted Rod to fuck her all night with his big prick.

Rod kissed her again as he drove his prick deep into her tight little cunny-hole. She squeezed him with her muscles, and he gasped as he fucked her, so she thought that he must like it. And then she came, hard, as his prick filled her cunny again and again.

“Oh … Rod,” she whimpered. “Fuck me. Put your come-stuff in my cunny-hole.”

And then Rod did just that. He drove his prick – the first that had been inside this hole – deep into her slippery wetness, and grunted as he spurted jet after jet of his hot come-stuff into her tiny cunny-hole. She jerked and writhed as she came again, under Aunt Bess' hands, and the knowledge that Rod had just come inside her belly.

When Rod had finished coming, he slumped down on top of her. “God damn, Cousin Jane,” he groaned. “That was a jolly good fuck.”

“Oh yes, Cousin Rod,” Jane agreed. “Yes, it was.” Her eyes opened wide. “Could you please get off of me?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he told her. “Of course, of course.” He rolled off of her, his softening prick sliding out of her newly-fucked cunny-hole, and sat up. “If you want to wait just a while, you can -”

But Jane was climbing off the bed. “Sorry,” she gasped. “But I simply  _must_  go and tell Dick about this!”

 

<><>

With amazement, Dick felt his pego sliding into a hole in Fanny's cunny. It was hot and wet and slippery, even without cold cream. It felt  _wonderful._  Her warm flesh surrounded his shaft, squeezing and rubbing on it in ways that Jane's bottom, even though it was tighter, had never done.

“Oh … my … “ he gasped, pushing his pego all the way into Fanny. There was nothing else that he  _could_  do; his body was doing all the work.

“Oh, my goodness,” Fanny gasped from under him. “Oh yes, Cousin Dick. Fuck me with your hard cock.”

He felt her legs wrap around his waist, and he could not do anything else. Kissing her as well as he knew, and sucking on her nipples, he began to thrust in and out of this wonderful new cunny-hole. With every stroke, every gasp, every grunt, he realised anew how much better this was than bottom-fucking. It wasn't  _totally_  better, of course; he still got very hard, thinking about Jane's tight little bum-hole, and his pego sliding between her buttocks, but this was really very nice indeed as well.

“Oh, Fanny,” he groaned. “Your cunny-hole is so hot and tight and wet.”

She kissed him again, arching up at him as he thrust into her. Her nails scratched his back in a way that he found very exciting. “Didn't you know you could fuck a girl in her cunny?”

“No,” he gasped. “Just the bottom-hole.”

“Who do you fuck in the arse?” she asked as he panted above her.

“Jane,” he admitted. “We do it a lot.”

He suckled on her nipple then, and she arched her back and came.

“Does she like it?” she wanted to know. “It sounds a little painful.”

“We use cold cream, or butter, and it feels really nice,” Dick told her. “It's really tight, and she says it feels really good. She comes a lot when I fuck her in the bottom.”

“Ooh,” she moaned. “I might get you to fuck me in the arse, then. Just to see what it's like.”

The image of Fanny, wearing nothing at all, bending over to allow him to fuck her in her tight little bottom-hole, was too much for him. He started fucking her harder and harder; she arched her back, urging him on, biting him on the shoulder. He felt her come again and again, and then he finally felt himself about to come.

She cried out when he shot off inside her; he felt his pego, which had come so many times that day, make one final effort, spurting his hot come-stuff into her welcoming cunny-hole.

They rolled apart on the hard bathroom floor, panting heavily. “Wow,” Fanny gasped. “If you fuck Jane like that all the time, no wonder she's got a smile on her face.”

Dick's eyes opened wide. “Jane!”

Fanny rolled up on to one elbow. “What about Jane?”

Dick climbed to his feet. “I simply  _must_  tell her about this!”

Fanny frowned. “What, that we fucked?”

“No!” Dick opened the door and dashed out, leaving it open.

 

<><>

Dick and Jane met in the corridor. Both were naked; both were streaked with sweat. Dick's pego was limp, but had a drop of come-stuff on the end. Jane had come-stuff dribbling down her legs.

“Dick!” Jane cried.

“Jane!” Dick replied.

“Dick, I've learned something marvellous!” Jane told him, grabbing him and kissing him.

“Me too!” Dick told her, squeezing her taut little buttocks.

“All right,” Jane told him, stroking his prick. “You tell me first.”

“No,” Dick said, squeezing her breast. “You tell me first.”

They both took a deep breath, and spoke at the same time.

“ _There's another way to do it!”_  



End file.
